Wakareru?
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: anak Hiruma dan Mamori gelisah karena pertengkaran orang tuanya. Benarkah Hiruma dan Mamori akan bercerai? sequel Devil Babysitter.Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

YA-HA… Akhirnya selesai juga! Uwah… Aq gak nyangka ternyata susah banget.

Hontou ni arigatou buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review Devil Babysitter, dan yang minta sequelnya, akhirnya bisa aq selesaikan dengan bantuan teman-qu, meskipun aq gak bisa jamin hasilnya. Mungkin jelek banget.

Yah, pokoknya kami udah berusaha… Selamat menikmati

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry & Icha Yukina Clyne**

**Writen: Mayou Fietry**

**Sequel Devil Babysitter**

"_**Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna….."**_

**WAKARERU?**

**pair:Hiruma Y dan Mamori A  
**

**genre: family, drama**

**warning: OC, OOC, jelek, ancur, gagal, typo(maybe), sisanya bisa kalian nilai sendiri**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Selamat, bayi anda kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan."

Seorang dokter mengangsurkan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya pada seorang pria berambut spike pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut tegang. Disebelah pria itu tampak seorang wanita berparas malikat terkulai lemas diatas tempat tidur. Kelopak matanya menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru sapphire. Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya.

Sang dokter tersenyum pada pria itu saat pria tampan yang sering dijuluki iblis itu menerima bayinya. Pria itu menatap bayi perempuan cantik yang kini dalam gendongannya dengan pandangan takjub. Dia mengecup kening si bayi dengan amat lembut dan berbisik pada wanita disebelahnya.

"Kau berhasil. Kita jadi orang tua," ia juga memberikan kecupan pada wanita itu. Menandakan seberapa besar cintanya pada wanita yang selalu menemaninya itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "aku senang sekali, Youichi," ucapnya pelan. Wanita itu duduk di samping suaminya, seorang suster menyerahkan bayi laki-laki dalam gendongannya pada wanita itu. Mata biru itu membulat melihat bayi cantik dalam dekapan suaminya dan bayi laki-laki dalam gendonganya.

"Selamat, nyonya Hiruma," kata suster itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab wanita itu. Ia tersenyum manis, "punya dua anak sekaligus, ini luar biasa," ia bergumam, "ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali," ucap wanita itu melihat bayi dalam gendongan suaminya. Airmata haru membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

"Itu keturunan darimu, kalau dia," jawab pria yang ia panggil Youichi itu sambil melirik bayi laki-lakinya.

"Uhm, dia tampan," istrinya menaggapi.

"Keturunan dariku," pria bernama Youichi itu menyeringai tipis. Wanita di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

Si kecil menguap lebar. Membuat pasangan itu tersenyum.

"Kita akan mewujudkan mimpimu waktu itu kan?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Kita sudah janji kan?"

"Jadi kau mau memberinya nama apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Izumi*mata air*, Izumi Hiruma, lalu kalau dia, Sora*angkasa*. Sora Hiruma"

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap pria disampingnya.

"Izumi dan Sora Hiruma. Manis sekali."

Sejak hari bersejarah itulah, kehidupan pasangan muda itu menjadi benar-benar sempurna. Meskipun sempat kerepotan merawat dua bayi sekaligus, tapi mereka berdua tetap berhasil mengatasinya. Youichi Hiruma bahkan sempat meninggalkan dunia Amefuto-nya sementara hanya untuk menemani putra-putrinya tumbuh dalam bimbingannya. Bimbingan seorang Komandan dari neraka.

Dan hasil didikan itu adalah dua bocah kecil yang jenius. Keturunan sempurna dari pasangan setan dan malaikat. Biarpun kembar, Sora dan Izumi tidak mirip sama sekali, kecuali garis wajah mereka yang cenderung mirip Mamori.

Sora memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman, seperti Mamori tapi lebih gelap, sedangkan bola matanya berwarna biru sapphire dengan pupil kecil dan sipit, seperti Hiruma, deretan gigi-giginya yang taring semua, juga ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan galak dan tegas juga benar-benar persisi Hiruma.

Sedangkan Izumi, gadis itu punya warna rambut coklat kemerahan seperti milik Mamori dengan bola mata warna hijau ermald persis Hiruma. Bertolak belakang dengan Sora, Izumi tampak sangat manis dan lembut, persis Mamori.

Tapi, dari semua perbedaan itu, keduanya memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Keduanya saling mengeti satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat kompak apalagi kalau dalam urusan bermain senjata dengan ayah mereka. Meskipun Mamori masih berusaha membatasi pengetahuan anak-anaknya tentang senjata.

~wakareru?~

**6 tahun kemudian**

Mamori menatap pantulan wajahnya yang pucat di cermin washtafel. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Mual, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Wanita bermata biru itu baru saja mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Padahal pagi ini ia bahkan belum menyentuh makanan. Hanya cairan kuning jernih saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa asam menyerang lidahnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa mual di pagi hari.

"Uh," ia melenguh pelan sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lagi kau sekarang?" seorang pria setampan iblis menghampirinya dengan pandangan dingin. Laki-laki yang telah meminangnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu, setelah sebelumnya mereka melewatkan masa pacaran selama dua tahun.

"Entahlah You, mungkin aku masuk angin," jawab Mamori pelan. Ia masih merasa lemas.

"Cih," Youichi Hiruma. Pria itu berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban istrinya. Ia menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat, minuman yang selalu dikonsumsi Mamori tiap pagi.

Mamori menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya sedikit. Itulah yang ia butuhkan sejak tadi. Coklat hangat. Rasanya pikiran wanita itu jadi lebih tenang.

"Youichi, tolong bangunkan anak-anak ya," pintanya pada sang suami.

"Hm," cuma itu yang keluar dari bibir Youichi.

Sebelum menuju kamar anak-anak kebanggaannya. Youichi memasuki gudang bawah tanah. Tempatnya menyimpan segala macam senjata, dan setan itu mengambil _Water Canon_. Youichi tidak pernah mau masuk kamar anaknya tanpa senjata. Ia kapok karena beberapa minggu yang lalu Youichi dapat serangan peluru dari Izumi dan Sora saat ia akan membangunkan mereka, dan sejak itu Youichi selalu membawa persiapan sebelum masuk kamar mereka.

Tapi biarpun begitu, Youichi sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengenalkan senjata pada Izumi dan Sora sejak mereka masih kecil. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori. Bisa-bisa istrinya yang kelewat over protective itu ngamuk gara-gara anak kembarnya yang manis teracuni segala macam hal buruk darinya.

"Hey, aku kan cuma memintamu membangunkan Izumi dan Sora, kenapa kau bawa senjata?" suara Mamori terdengar setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Kau diam saja. Wanita tua cerewet!" balas Youichi.

Pertama, Youichi berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar putrinya. Membuka pintu kamar yang memang selalu tidak dikunci itu.

"Oi, bocah sialan, kau sudah bangun? Ibumu sudah cerewet tuh!" kata Youichi mendekati tempat tidur Izumi. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau anaknya sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia menyembunyikan _water canon_-nya dibalik kemeja.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"keh, kau mau aku menyeretmu keluar ya?" Youichi menunjukan seringainya. Tangannya bersiap-siap menggenggam senjatanya.

"Serangan akuma… YA-HA!"

Terdengar suara anak-anak kecil yang ceria, laki-laki dan perempuan. Tidak lama setelah itu terlihat air menyembur dari balik sofa.

"Disana kalian rupanya!" Youichi kembali menyeringai dan menembakan _water canon-_nya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah kecoklatan sebahu dan mata hijau ermald yang cerah muncul dai balik sofa dan meluncur menuju Youichi dengan _in-line skate_.

"YA-HA….!" Ia juga menembakan _water canon_ kearah Youichi yang tengah menyerangnya.

Gadis kecil itu menghindar melewati Youichi, dan terus meluncur keluar kamarnya. Sedang sibuk membalas serangan Izumi. Seorang bocah laki-laki kemudian menyerangnya juga.

"Kalian rupanya berkomplot untuk mengalahkanku ya…!" hardik Youichi sambil membalas setiap serangan anak-anaknya.

"Ohayou ayah…!" sapa Izumi setelah berhasil kabur dari ayahnya.

"Awas kau bocah sialan!" Youichi mengejar gadis itu sambil terus menembakan senjatanya.

"Lawanmu itu aku, ayah sialan!" Sora sedikit berteriak pada ayahnya yang tengah mengejar adik kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Mamori muncul tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana berisik seperti ini. Memang seperti inilah pemandangan yang dilihatnya tiap pagi sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Youichi, Izumi, dan Sora yang saling menyerang.

"Ohayou ibu!" Izumi berhenti di depan Mamori, gadis itu mengecup lembut pipi ibunya, "ibu cantik seperti biasanya. Pantas saja ayah begitu menyayangimu!"

"Eh?" pipi Mamori bersemu merah mendengarnya. Ia memandang putrinya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Cih, merayu ibu sialanmu lagi heh, bocah sialan?" sahut Youichi, ia melepas kemejanya yang basah akibat serangan Izumi dan Sora.

"Hoahm… Ohayou ayah, ibu," sapa Sora malas sambil menguap lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitamannya yang agak basah.

"Sora-kun cepat mandi, kau bau!" celetuk Izumi pada kakaknya.

"Cerewet. Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan mandi," jawab Sora cuek, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Youichi, apa yang terjadi? Bajumu? Padahal kau harus ke kantor kan, kenapa bajumu jadi basah begini?" tanya Mamori, cerewet seperti biasanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak-anak sialanmu itu!" Youichi menatap Izumi yang tengah melepas_ in-line skate-_nya. Sepatu itu didapatkan Izumi dari Suzuna saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Uh, capek sekali. Aku heran kenapa tante Suzu dan Yutaro-kun bisa sangat senang pakai benda sialan ini-"

"Izumi-chan, kau bilang apa? Siapa yang mengajari kata-kata itu?" marah Mamori mendengar kata-kata kotor meluncur dari bibir malaikat kesayangannya itu.

"Ayah dan Sora-kun" jawab Izumi polos.

Mamori langsung melotot kearah Youichi mendengar jawaban putrinya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Anak itu pada dasarnya sudah jenius. Aku sama sekali tidak mengajarinya," jawab Youichi seolah tahu arti tatapan sang istri sambil mengunyah permen karet _favorite_nya dengan cuek.

"Dan aku juga tidak mengajarinya. Benar kata ayah, bocah itu terlalu jenius!" sahut Sora dari arah kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara.

"Izumi-chan, tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh mengucapkan kata itu. Ingat, itu kata-kata kotor yang tidak boleh diucapkan apalagi oleh gadis sepertimu," Mamori tersenyum lembut pada Izumi. Putrinya itu mengangguk dan membalas senyuman ibunya. Tapi tidak tahu juga bagaimana isi hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun. Anak seorang Youichi Hiruma tetap saja mempunyai darah setan, meskipun ibunya adalah Malaikat seperti Mamori.

"Kau juga Sora-kun, kau tidak boleh mencontoh kebiasaan buruk ayahmu, dan jangan memanggil Izumi dengan sebutan bocah!" Mamori sedikit berteriak. Ia pusing karena semakin hari anak-anaknya semakin teracuni sifat-sifat suaminya.

"Iya," jawab Sora malas. Youichi hanya terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, ini tidak boleh sampai ketahuan ibu. Bisa-bisa dibuang," Izumi langsung kembali melesat ke kamarnya, menyembunyikan water canon miliknya bersama senjata-senjatanya yang ia dapatkan secara illegal dari ayahnya.

~wakareru?~

"Ja ne… Ibu!" Izumi kembali mencium pipi ibunya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dah, ibu," Sora melambaikan tangannya dengan malas pada sang ibu.

"Sora-kun, ingat kau tidak boleh nakal di sekolah,"

"Hm," cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Sora.

"Kalau begitu, baik-baik di sekolah ya, sayang," Mamori mencium dua buah hatinya penuh cinta. Izumi dan Sora mengangguk kompak kemudian berjalan menuju mobil milik Youichi. Ayahnya sendiri masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di rumah.

"You, Izumi dan Sora sudah menunggumu tuh," Mamori menghampiri Youichi yang tengah merapihkan beberapa dokumen. Ia membantu pekerjaan suaminya itu agar lebih cepat.

Youichi menoleh sebentar pada Mamori kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia memasukan dokumen-dokumen itu dalam tasnya. Mamori merapihkan dasi dan jas suaminya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Berfikir berapa kalipun Mamori masih belum percaya kalau orang yang pernah ia benci saat SMA dulu sekarang adalah orang yang paling ia cintai.

Youichi menyeringai melihat tingkah Mamori. Ia menundukan wajahnya, membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Mamori hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya.

Mamori hanya menggeleng, wanita itu menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasai pipinya, "sudahlah, kau cepat berangkat. Anak-anak nanti bisa terlambat," katanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan kangen padaku ya, istri sialan!" dengan cepat Youichi memeluk tubuh Mamori dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau masih pemalu seperti dulu ya," ujar Youichi menatap warna merah di wajah istrinya.

Mamori tidak bisa menjawabnya, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, "sudahlah. Cepat sana berangkat," Mamori mendorong Youichi. Pria itu menyeringai kecil, kemudian merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Hm, kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan orang dewasa seperti biasanya?" celetuk Sora saat orang tuanya tiba.

"Kekeke, belum bocah sialan. Makanya, kalian harus segera berangkat ke sekolah agar tidak mengganggu urusan kami," jawab Youichi sambil melempar tasnya ke dalam mobil, yang langsung ditangkap dengan akurat oleh Izumi.

Setan itu kembali mengecup bibir Mamori sebelum masuk ke mobil. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," pesan Mamori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Youichi. Ia melirik kedua anaknya yang juga tengah menatapnya, "kami akan ngebut!" jawab mereka kompak. Mamori kali ini tidak bisa bicara apapun. Tidak bisa, kalau tiga orang itu sudah bersatu, dia tidak akan menang.

~wakareru?~

Mobil _Army Jeep _milik Youichi Hiruma berhenti di depan sbuah gedung sekolah dasar. Ia menatap anak-anaknya dengan malas, "sekarang kalian keluar, bocah-bocah sialan." Katanya ketus. Dua anaknya menurut, mereka turun dari mobil setelah memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi sang ayah, "kau, jaga adik sialanmu itu!" pesan Youichi pada Sora sebelum putranya beranjak.

"Tenang saja ayah, kalau ada yang berani mengganggu adik sialan aku akan menghabisi mereka!" kata Sora dengan yakin. Youichi menyeringai mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan hal buruk. Lupa ya, ibu bilang itu tidak boleh-"

"Cerewet!" kata Sora dan Youichi kompak memotong ucapan Izumi.

"Ayo masuk, adik sialan," Sora melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Izumi dan menyeret gadis itu masuk ke gedung sekolah. Sora mengantar Izumi sampai ke kelas 1-1 kemudian ia sendiri melangkah ke kelas 1-3.

"Izumi-chan!" sapa seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap, pria itu meluncur kearah Izumi dengan in-line skate, "ohayou!" sapanya saat ia tiba di samping Izumi.

"Ohayou, Yutaro-kun," jawab Izumi seraya tersenyum.

"Temanmu menangis tuh," kata Yutaro sambil menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil menangis.

Izumi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yutaro, "eh, kenapa?" gadis itu segera menghampiri temannya yang masih menangis, "Yuka-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Izumi, ia mengusap lengan gadis itu.

Gadis cilik yang dipanggil Yuka itu menoleh, sedetik kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Izumi, "Izumi-chan, huhuhuhuhu….," gadis itu menangis.

"Kenapa Yuka-chan? Kau sakit? Atau dimarahi ibumu? Tidak bawa bekal?" penyakit _over protective _keturunan Mamori keluar. Izumi menatap temannya yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah dan ibu, mereka bercerai," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Eh, ce-apa? Apa itu?" tanya Izumi bingung, ia baru kali ini mendengar kata itu.

"Cerai?" tanya Yutaro agak kaget. Yuka mengangguk.

"Cerai itu apa?" tanya Izumi polos.

"Kau tidak tahu? Cerai itu artinya ayah dan ibu tidak akan tinggal bersama lagi. Mereka berpisah," terang yutaro.

"Eh… Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu?" protes Izumi.

"Tentu saja Izumi-chan, aku juga bingung. Ibu bilang kami akan pergi dan tinggal di rumah tanteku dan tidak akan kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak akan bertemu ayah lagi. Sampai aku besar, aku tidak akan bertemu ayah," tangisan Yuka makin menjadi.

"Ta, tapi, kenapa? Kenapa harus berpisah? Bukankah ayah dan ibu harusnya tidak boleh berpisah?" tanya Izumi yang masih bingung.

"Ayah dan ibu selalu saja bertengkar, aku sering lihat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, lalu mereka bercerai," ucap Yuka disela tangisnya.

"Seperti ayah dan ibumu ya, Izumi-chan, jangan-jangan mereka juga akan bercerai?" celetuk Yutaro.

"Ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah bertengkar tahu!" ralat Izumi.

"Apanya yang tidak pernah? Mereka kan selalu bertengkar! Waktu kunjungan orang tua ke sekolah,"

"Itu-"

"Juga saat Dharma Wisata-"

"Mereka cuma-"

"Dan waktu ulang tahunmu,"

"bukan berarti-"

"Dan juga-"

"CUKUP!" teriak Izumi, "memangnya kenapa kalau ayah dan ibuku bertengkar. Mereka masih tetap bersama, mereka tidak akan bercerai!"

"Izumi-chan, awalnya aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi ternyata, ayah dan ibu berpisah. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka juga," Yuka menghapus air matanya, "rasanya sedih sekali saat aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu ayah lagi,"

"Tapi ayah dan ibu…."

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Izumi-chan," kata Yutaro.

"Yutaro-kun," ucap Izumi lirih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Benar juga sih kalau ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar. Tapi karena Izumi sudah melihatnya sejak lama, ia pikir itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula ayah dan ibunya selalu kompak.

~wakareru?~

Saat bel istirahat berdering Sora langsung menuju kelas adiknya. Ia sudah lapar, sedangkan yang membawa bekal adalah Izumi. Sora tidak pernah membawa bekal sendiri, malas. Jadi Mamori juga selalu memberikan bekal untuk keduanya pada Izumi.

"Oi, adik sialan!" panggil Sora sambil berjalan menuju bangku Izumi di barisan paling belakang. Adiknya itu cuma menoleh sebentar, "kenapa kau?" tanya Sora.

"Sora-kun, apa mungkin kalau ayah dan ibu akan bercerai?" tanya izumi lemah.

"Mungkin saja, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli tuh,"

"Sora-kun kau ini bagaimana? Kau harus peduli, kalau ayah dan ibu bercerai kita bagaimana?"

"ya gak gimana-gimana. Lagipula kenapa kau tanya hal aneh begitu sih? Aku lapar nih!" tanya Sora dengan nada protes.

"Eh, gomen," izumi mengeluarkan kotak bento dan menyerahkannya pada Sora, kakaknya itu langsung melahap masakan ibunya yang tiada tanding.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal gak berguna begitu?" tanya Sora setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Habis, ayah-ibunya Yuka-chan bercerai. Katanya mereka sering bertengkar. Sama seperti ayah dan ibu kan?" jawab Izumi masih lemas. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya, pikirannya terus melayang ke pertengkaran-pertengkaran orang tuanya.

"hm, pasti ada yang bilang padamu kalau ayah dan ibu akan bercerai?" selidik Sora. Mengingat adiknya itu tidak terlalu mengerti urusan orang dewasa seperti perceaian.

Izumi mengangguk, dan dengan polosnya ia menjawab, "Yutaro-kun."

"Si cebol itu!" hardik Sora kesal. Emosinya selalu saja langsung naik kalau tahu ada yang mengganggu adiknya. Meskipun itu tidak disengaja, "akan kuberi pelajaran dia!"

"Eh, Sora-kun jangan. Nanti dimarahi sensei!" tahan Izumi. Tapi Sora sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari Yutaro.

"Cebol!" panggilnya pada seorang cowok ber-in-line skate, kemudian tanpa aba-aba Sora memberikan pukulan pada Yutaro.

"Sora-kun!" teriak Izumi.

Dalam hitungan detik dua anak kecil itu sudah berkelahi.

"Sora-kun, jangan!" teriak Izumi melihat Sora yang masih berniat menghajar Yutaro, untung saja seorang sensei berhasil melerainya.

"Hiruma, Kobayakawa. Kenapa kalian berkelahi?" tanya sensei setelah berhasil memisahkan dua anak itu. Dia membawa dua orang itu ke ruang guru kemudian menghubungi ornag tua keduanya. Sora dan Yutaro saling tatap dengan sinis. Izumi memperhatikan mereka dari luar ruang guru.

"Sora-kun bakka!" umpatnya pelan.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi?" sensei itu menatap dua anak di depannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Dia mengganggu adikku," jawab Sora lantang.

"Aku tidak mengganggu Izumi-chan!" kilah Yutaro. Karena ia memang tidak merasa melakukan apapun pada Izumi.

"Jangan bohong, cebol sialan! Kau bilang-"

"Cukup," sensei memotong ucapan Sora. Ia shock mendengar muridnya yang baru kelas 1 SD sudah berani menggunakan kata-kata kotor itu. Benar-benar anak seorang setan, pikirnya, "ibu kalian akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Cih sial. Ibu pasti ngomel-ngomel!" gerutu Sora.

"Sora-kun!"

"Yutaro-kun!"

Suara dua perempuan itu menggema di ruang guru. Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian menatap dua anak kecil di ruangan itu.

"Nyonya Hiruma, nyonya Kobayakawa, silahkan duduk," sensei mempersilahkan dua wanita itu masuk dan duduk di samping anak-anak mereka.

Mamori dan Suzuna mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping anak mereka masing-masing, "Sora Hiruma dan Yutaro Kobayakawa berkelahi," sensei membuka pembicaraan.

"APA?" Mamori dan Suzuna memekik kompak membuat sensei menutup telinganya sebentar.

"Dia mulai duluan," Yutaro mengadu.

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak mengganggu adikku," balas Sora.

"Sora-kun, hentikan," ucap Mamori tegas. Putranya itu melengos.

"Kuharap mereka bisa kembali berteman, dan nyonya Hiruma. Maaf, tolong jangan biarkan Sora mengucapkan kata-kata kotor," wanita yang sudah mengabdi di sekolah ini selama tiga tahun itu beridik sendiri saat mengucapkan itu.

Mamori kembali menatap Sora dengan galak, "maaf sensei. Saya akan berusaha," jawabnya lemah. Dalam hati ia marah sekali pada suaminya karena bagaimanapun, ini karena Youichi tidak pernah mendukungnya untuk mengajarkan hal baik pada anak-anaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol dengan sensei itu, Mamori dan Suzuna keluar dari ruangan itu bersama anak-anak mereka.

"Youichi bakka. Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!" kata Mamori kesal.

"Mamo-nee, tenanglah. Mamo-nee ini tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bertengkar dengan You-nii," ujar Suzuna.

"Habis, dia itu menyebalkan. Pokoknya kalau bertemu, aku akan memarahinya!"

Sora memandang Izumi yang tengah menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sedih, _ayah dan ibu memang selalu bertengkar,_ bisik hati kecilnya.

**T.B.C**

**

* * *

**

Gimana, gimana, gimana? Jelek banget?

Aq tahu, karakter Sora kayaknya kelewatan untuk anak seusianya, tapi mengingat ini anak dari Komandan dari Neraka, akhirnya aq dan Icha sepakat buat pakai karakter itu.

Yosh, seperti biasa minna…. Kami mohon riview-nya…. Kritik, saran, flame, apa pun deh, jengan lupa….!


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih banyak buat **You-chan Van Enviro, kazumi sii ankatsu, undine-yaha, Enji86, Mitama134666, Uchiha Sakura97, Fore-chan lovely Anime, Nasaka X Mizumachi, Iin cka you-nii, **dan **Icha yukina Clyne,** udah di bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak log in,

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs**: yay~ Hirumamo punya anak kembar, hehehehe…. Iya makasih banyak! Sora emang lebih dominan ke Hiruma, sifat ibunya yang nurun ke Sora? Over protectif sama Izumi, makasih ya…. Udah update!

**Marimo**: Arigatou gozaimasu…. Ini, chap 2 sudah datang!

**Sweetiramisu**: Pernah denger nama itu? Mungkin cuma kesamaan, karena khusus buat nama mereka berdua aq cari dari arti nama itu dulu,hehe… mata air dan angkasa. Katanya sih, ngewakilin karakter hirumamo, terima kasih banyak, udah update….

**Hibari Hime**:Terima kasiiihh…..hehehe… Sora suka makan cream puff kok, Izumi juga, udah update!

**Fans berat Hiruma**: Perceraiannya Hirumamo… Bisa dilihat nanti,ahahaha…. Thank you…!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry & Icha Yukina Clyne**

**Writen: Mayou Fietry**

**Sequel Devil Babysitter**

"_**Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna….."**_

**WAKARERU?**

**genre: family, drama, dengan sedikit humor**

**warning: OC, OOC, jelek, ancur, gagal, typo(maybe), sisanya bisa kalian nilai sendiri**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Mamori memasuki rumahnya diikuti kedua malaikat kebanggaannya yang kini sudah ketularan menjadi akuma seperti ayah mereka. Wanita itu melepas sepatunya kemudian melangkah ke ruang keluarga, ia menunggu putranya.

Sora yang baru saja sampai di ruangan itu langsung menghela nafas berat, malas. Ia sudah sangat tahu arti dari tatapan mata sang ibu, _dia pasti ngomel_, ujar hati kecilnya.

"Sora-kun," Mamori memanggilnya. Sora menatap ibunya dengan pandangan malas, "ini sudah yang ketiga kali sejak musim panas kemarin, kau berkelahi lagi, dan sekarang dengan Yutaro-kun? Kau berteman dengannya kan?" pandangan mata biru _sapphire_ itu tampak menusuk.

"Itu karena si cebol-"

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan cebol!" potong Mamori cepat, "kata-kata itu tidak sopan. Jangan pernah memanggil siapapun dengan kata-kata kotor seperti ayahmu!"

"Hm, itu karena dia mengganggu Izumi," jawab Sora pasti.

Mamori melirik Izumi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, ia sebenarnya kasihan pada Sora kalau harus dimarahi Mamori, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong.

"Izumi-chan menggeleng, sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa," mata biru itu kembali berputar menatap Sora.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau tidak mau makan? Dan kau bilang sendiri kan, Yutaro bilang kalau-"

"Tapi bukan begitu Sora-kun. Maafkan aku, kau memang mau melindungiku, terimakasih," kata Izumi memotong ucapan Sora, ia tidak mau kalau Sora sampai bilang ke orang tuanya soal perceraian itu.

"Memangnya Yutaro-kun bilang apa padamu?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Izumi pelan, "arigatou Sora-kun," lanjutnya.

Hati Mamori tiba-tiba bergetar, Sora berkelahi untuk melindungi Izumi? Caranya memang salah, tapi tanggung jawab Sora sebagai kakak yang melindungi adiknya membuat Mamori melupakan kemarahannya.

"Maafkan ibu Sora-kun, terimakasih sudah menjaga adikmu dengan baik. Tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh langsung menghajarnya. Kalau ada yang mengganggu adikmu lagi, katakan padanya, bukan mengajaknya berkelahi," Mamori menunjukan senyum malaikatnya pada Sora. Ia berjongkok agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah tampan anaknya.

"Cepat ganti seragammu," kata Mamori setelah memberikan belaian kecil pada pipi Sora yang membuat pria kecil itu membeku sesaat, ibunya memang benar-benar wanita terbaik.

Sora tersenyum kemudian mengandeng tangan Izumi menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tas sekolahnya ke tempat tidur dan duduk disana.

"Kukira ibu akan marah padamu," kata Izumi sembari duduk di samping Sora.

"dia memang marah padaku, kan,"

"Tapi kan tidak lama,"

"Mana mungkin ibu bisa marah lama-lama padaku. Memangnya kau senang ya kalau ibu marah padaku?" mata biru milik Sora menatap adiknya.

"Bukan begitu….," sanggah Izumi, Sora malah menatapnya lebih lekat, " uuh.. Terserah kau saja, tapi dengarkan yang dikatakan ibu, kau tidak boleh berkelahi lagi!"

"cerewet! Kau kembali saja ke kamarmu sana!"

"Uuh… Sora-kun," Izumi menggelembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kekeke… Kau jelek sekali seperti itu, adik sialan!" Sora terkekeh seperti Youichi.

"Lama-lama kau jadi makin mirip ayah!"

"Karena aku memang anaknya, dasar bodoh!" kata Sora sebelum Izumi benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

~wakareru?~

"Aku pulang istri sialan," bisik Youichi tepat di telinga Mamori. Wanita itu hampir saja menjerit merasakan sepasang tangan besar merangkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Youichi!" protes Mamori karena tindakan suaminya. Youichi hanya menyeriangai menanggapinya. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Masak apa kau?" tanya Youichi memperhatikan aktivitas isrtinya, ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Mamori.

"Sukiyaki, kesukaan anak-anak, tumben sekali kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mamori kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa pulang kapanpun aku mau," jawab Youichi yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Youichi, hentikan. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak lihat?" Mamori mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Youichi yang masih memeluknya. Ia mematikan api kompor dan berbalik menatap Youichi.

"Tidak akan," dan tanpa aba-aba yang pasti Youichi langsung mencium bibir mungil istri tercintanya.

~wakareru~

"Hm.. Sora-kun, aroma sukiyaki, ibu masak sukiyaki kesukaan kita!" kata Izumi saat indera penciumannya merasakan aroma lezat dari dapur.

"Wah iya, aku jadi lapar," sahut Sora sambil memagangi perutnya, "ayo kita lihat ibu," ajaknya sambil menyeret tangan Izumi menuju dapur.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sora terhenti saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan dengan sangat cepat ia menutup mata Izumi dengan tangannya sebelum gadis itu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Akh, So-" sebelum Izumi berontak Sora juga membekap mulut adiknya itu. Dia sendiri tak berkedip melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tuanya.

Izumi yang mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen karena ulah Sora, secara reflek menginjak kaki Sora dengan keras.

"Ouch… Itai…!" Sora berteriak keras dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Izumi, "apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya. Ia menatap Izumi dengan pandangan galak.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Izumi balik memprotes.

Youichi dan Mamori menghentikan aktivitas mereka tepat saat mendengar teriakan Sora. Wajah Mamori sudah sangat merah padam, sedangkan Youichi berdecak kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Bocah-bocah sialan pengganggu, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Youichi galak. Sora dan Izumi reflek menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menghadap orang tuanya.

"Ayah, tadi itu ada apa? Kenapa Sora menutup mataku?" tanya Izumi polos.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Mamori cepat, ia mengatur nafas dengan harapan bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Youichi menyeringai sedangkan Sora tersenyum garing.

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar adik sialan!" Sora kemudian merangkul bahu Izumi setangah menyeret gadis itu keluar.

"Lho, sora-kun, ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Izumi yang masih penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, berhentilah bertanya!" jawab Sora agak kesal, sebenarnya ia menahan tawa sejak melihat ekspresi ibunya tadi

Setelah dua anaknya pergi. Mamori langsung menatap youichi dengan pandangan galak, "sudah kubilang jangan kan! Kau ini benar-benar!" gerutunya kesal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, istri sialan?" Youichi malah menggodanya, seringai dua taring andalannya mulai terlihat.

"Cukup Youichi," ucap Mamori dengan nada final, "kau tahu, tadi Sora-kun berkelahi dengan Yutaro-kun," ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, dengan anaknya si cebol?" tanya Youichi tak acuh seperti perkelahian Sora bukan masalah besar.

"Apanya yang 'oh'? kau tahu aku tadi dipanggil sensei-nya, dan Sora-kun juga sekarang mulai mengikutimu menggunakan kata-kata kotor. Seharusnya kau mencontohkan hal baik padanya. Kau tahu kalau Sora-kun sangat menurut padamu, seharusnya kau melarang Sora-kun menggunakan kata-kata itu!" tiba-tiba saja Mamori meledak, membuat Youichi sempat terkejut dengan perubahan tingkat emosi istrinya.

"Cerewet! Ya, ya, aku akan bilang pada bocah sialan itu agar bisa menjadi seperti kau!" jawab Youichi malas seraya berlalu dari tempatnya. Malas mendengar omelan Mamori.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi ayah yang baik, kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu,"

Youichi menoleh, ia menatap Mamori yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Tapi kemudian tanpa bicara apapun ia berlalu.

~wakareru?~

Mamori masih bisa mendengar suara Izumi yang bertanya pada Sora soal kejadian di dapur tadi saat makan malam. Sepertinya Sora tidak mau bicara apapun, dan membuat Izumi merengut kesal. Wajah Mamori kembali memperlihatkan semburat merah saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ah, ayah, beritahu aku yang tadi itu ada apa? kumohon…," Izumi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya, matanya menatap Youichi yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya.

"Kau ini penasaran sekali," Youichi menyeringai.

"Seperti kau, selalu ingin tahu!" celetuk Mamori sambil duduk di samping suaminya.

Youichi terkekeh pelan, "yang tadi itu urusan orang dewasa," jawab Youichi santai yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari istrinya.

"Eh?" Izumi memutar bola matanya, ia menerawang ke atas, "urusan orang dewasa seperti apa?" gadis cilik itu masih kembali bertanya.

"Izumi, habis ini kau temani aku kerjakan PR ya," Sora mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Youichi menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Setan itu menyeringai kecil menanggapi aksi Sora. Ternyata anak laki-lakinya itu tidak mau adiknya mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya tadi, _baguslah,_ Youichi bergumam dalam hati.

"Tantu saja sora-kun, jadi, urusan seperti apa ayah?" ternyata perhatian Izumi belum teralihkan dari topik semula.

"Kekekeke…." Youichi malah tertawa tidak jelas mendengarnya.

"Izumi-chan, anak baik tidak bicara saat makan," kali ini giliran Mamori yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Izumi.

Gadis cilik itu menatap ibunya, "ah, iya, gomenasai," ucapnya kemudian mulai diam, tidak berbicara apapun. Setidaknya tidak sebelum acara makannya selesai.

Setelah selesai makan malam Sora langsung menarik Izumi ke kamarnya, mereka mengerjakan PR bersama, meskipun Izumi tidak sepenuhnya konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali anak itu terdiam, memutar-mutar pensilnya sambil berfikir. Bukan, bukan memikirkan tugas dari gurunya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau, adik sialan? Ada soal yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Sora membangunkan adiknya dari lamunan.

"Ah?" Izumi terkesiap dan langsung menatap kembarannya dengan pandangan bingung. Sora mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sora.

"Katakan padaku tadi urusan orang dewasa seperti apa?" tanya Izumi dengan nada menuntut.

Sora _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Izumi. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh, awalnya hanya pelan, dan kemudian tawanya mulai meledak. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur, tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Izumi mengernyit karena baginya sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Gadis itu bahkan sempat berfikir mungkin Sora yang tidak beres karena tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

Hiruma kecil itu terus tertawa, ia ingat semua kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi, beda seperti rutinitas ayah-ibunya tiap pagi kalau ayah mereka akan berangkat kerja, yang tadi itu lebih. Seharusnya anak seusianya tidak melihatnya, kemudian ia mengingat raut wajah penasaran Izumi yang tampak sangat konyol menurutnya, dan ia juga ingat wajah merah milik ibunya saat sadar Sora melihat moment romantis itu.

"Kekekekeke…"

"Sora-kun!" panggil Izumi saat pria itu masih sibuk tertawa, "apa tadi sesuatu yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan tingkat penasaran yang makin meningkat.

Sora duduk di depan adiknya dan berdehem pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi, "bukan apa-apa, adik sialan," katanya.

"Bohong, pasti sesuatu yang seru. Kau curang, kau menutup mataku dan tidak mau menceritakan apa yang kau juga ayah dan ibu lihat," protes Izumi kesal.

"Bukan yang ayah dan ibu lihat, adik sialan. Tapi yang mereka lakukan," Sora keceplosan. Ia segera membekap mulutnya.

"Apa… Apa itu? Mereka tidak berceraikan?" tanya Izumi makin penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Buang kata itu jauh-jauh dari otak sialanmu! Mereka tidak akan bercerai, pokoknya yang tadi sesuatu yang tidak akan membuat mereka bercerai," jawab Sora kesal karena kebodohan mendadak adik jeniusnya itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu sih, kelemahan Izumi memang pada hal-hal mengenai urusan orang dewasa. Karena dia memang belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah?" mata adiknya memperlihatkan bintang-bintang kecil berkilauan, membuat Sora merasa sebal, "apa itu Sora-kun, katakan padaku, katakan padaku!" Izumi mengguncang bahu Sora, meminta penjelasan.

"Cih, dasar merepotkan," gerutu Sora kesal, "yang biasanya mereka lakukan sebelum ayah berangkat ke kantor," akhirnya Sora menjawab.

Izumi diam sebentar kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur kakaknya, ia menerawang mengingat apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan orang tuanya, "oh, itu ya," ia akhirnya berkata setelah ingat sebuah kata yang pernah ia dengar dari ayahnya secara tidak sengaja, "_morning kisu from hell_," gumamnya.

"Darimana kau dapat kata itu?" tanya Sora tanpa menutupi kekagetannya. Ia menatap Izumi lekat-lekat.

"Ayah," jawab Izumi polos. Sora menepuk dahinya. Kemudian kembali fokus pada PR-PR sekolahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

~wakareru?~

Sepucuk surat jatuh dari loker Sora saat pria itu membukanya. Ia bermaksud mengambil sepatunya karena jam pelajaran akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, surat? Sora memperhatikan amplop berwarna pink dengan tulisan yang tidak bisa dibacanya itu.

"Sora-kun dapat surat cinta….," celetuk Izumi melirik saudaranya.

Kakaknya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan galak, "tahu apa kau soal seperti itu? Jangan ngaco, adik sialan!" ia sedikit memaki.

"Aku tahu dari Yutaro-kun, dia juga katanya mau menulis surat cinta, diajari tante Suzu," jawab Izumi polos.

"si cebol dan ibunya yang tidak jelas itu? Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya, dia membawa pengaruh buruk," tukas Sora sembari melempar kertas kecil itu melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Dengan sigap, Izumi menangkapnya, "kau tidak boleh begitu, sora-kun. Yutaro-kun itu teman kita," kata Izumi seraya mengimbangi langkah Sora.

"Izumi-chan….," panggil seorang cowok ber-_in-line skate_ yang meluncur kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau cebol sialan?" tanya Sora galak pada Yutaro yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, eh Izumi-chan, ayah dan ibumu jadi bercerai tidak?" tanyanya polos, benar-benar seperti ibunya.

"Eh, kata Sora-kun mereka-"

"Berhenti memberikan pengaruh buruk pada adik sialanku, cebol sialan! Atau aku akan menghajarmu seperti kemarin?" dengan cepat Sora memotong ucapan Izumi. Ia menatap yutaro dingin.

"Tidak kok, Yutaro-kun, kemarin saja ayah dan ibu tidak bertengkar, mereka tidak akan bercerai. Benar kan, sora-kun?" Izumi melirik Sora kemudian tersenyum pada yutaro.

"Tentu saja, ayo ke kelas, adik sialan," tanpa basa-basi Sora merangkul bahu adiknya dan menyeret gadis itu ke kelas.

"Sampai ketemu di kelas, Yutaro-kun!" Izumi sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Yutaro sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Yutaro.

Sepertinya, untuk hari ini Izumi berhasil melupakan kekhawatirannya yang kemarin, kata-kata Sora yang bilang kalau orang tua mereka tidak akan bercerai membuat Izumi berhasil kembali kekepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Sora tersenyum sendiri melihat adiknya yang kembali ceria.

~wakareru?~

"Tadaima…," seru Izumi saat ia dan Sora melangkah memasuki rumah. Keduanya melepas sepatu dan segera berlari menuju kamar mereka. Tidak memperdulikan kenapa ibunya tidak ada untuk menyambutnya.

"Dasar wanita tua cerewet!"

Sora dan Izumi reflek menghentikan langkah, itukan suara ayah mereka. Tumben sekali dia sudah datang jam segini.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

Kali ini jelas suara ibu mereka. Ada apa? Pertanyaan itu mencul diotak jenius mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mau membelikanmu benda manis menjijikan itu!"

Benda manis menjijikan? Sora dan Izumi saling pandang, _cream puff_? Mendadak kue itu muncul di kepala mereka.

"Kau ini… Memang apa repotnya membelikan _cream puff_ untukku?"

"Kau itu selalu merepotkan. Seharusnya kau minta dari tadi, jadi aku bisa mampir ke toko sialan langgananmu dan membelikanmu kue sialan itu. Kau tidak tahu aku capek? Malah menyuruhku membelikanmu kue sialan itu!"

Izumi melirik Sora saat mendengar kata-kata orang tuanya, bahkan orang tua mereka sampai bertengkar hanya gara-gara kue?

_Konyol_, pikir Sora, "biarkan saja mereka, ayo ke kamar," ajaknya pada Izumi.

"Kau bilang mereka tidak akan bercerai….," ucap Izumi lemah.

"Memang, kubilang mereka tidak akan bercerai, bukan berarti mereka tidak bertengkar," jawab sora sekenanya, ia menarik tangan Izumi dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Kalau mereka terus bertengkar, mereka akan bercerai," kata Izumi.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Sora melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang adik setelah mereka tiba di depan kamar mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Harus peduli Sora-kun, kalau mereka bercerai kita bagaimana?"

Sora berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya, "kau cepat sana ganti baju, jangan pikirkan orang tua sialan itu," katanya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Youichi dan Mamori,

Tampak Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menahan kesal, kebiasaannya sejak sekolah tiap kali ia kesal dengan sikap Youichi. Kalau dulu, Youichi akan mentertawakannya habis-habisan. Tapi tidak hari ini. Pria itu kesal melihat tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba jadi manja dan emosian.

"Aku kan baru ingin _cream puff_ sekarang," kata Mamori sebal.

"_Fine,_ kau menang istri sialan cerewet!" kata Youichi akhirnya, "tapi aku tetap tidak mau membelikannya, kau saja yang beli _cream_ sialan itu, aku akan mengantarmu," lanjutnya.

Mamori memandang Youichi kemudian tersenyum kecil, "ya… Arigatou Youichi, kau memang baik!" ungkap Mamori sembari menarik tangan suaminya. Bergegas menuju toko Kariya. Youichi hanya kembali berdecak kesal.

"Ayah, ibu," panggil Sora agak bingung saat ia melihat orang tuanya kembali akur.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Mamori sambil memandangi anak-anaknya yang baru saja muncul dari arah kamar mereka.

"Sudah sejak tadi," jawab Sora, "kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke Kariya, kalian mau ibu belikan apa?"

"_Cream puff_!" jawab Sora dan Izumi bersamaan, mereka berdua kemudian saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Kalian bertiga menjijikan. Senang sekali dengan benda manis menjijikan itu!" gerutu Youichi tajam.

Tiga orang itu saling pandang kemudian menatap Youichi, "cuma orang yang belum pernah makan _cream puff _yang bilang _cream puff_ menjijikan," kata mereka kompak.

"Cih," Youichi mendesis pelan mendapat serangan dari tiga orang yang paling ia cintai itu, "terserah kalian saja, kau jaga adik sialanmu selama kami pergi. Kalau ada orang yang masuk rumah ini tanpa izin, kau boleh pakai senjataku," kata Youichi pada Sora.

"Youichi! Sudah kubilang jangan berikan pengaruh buruk pada anak-anak!" marah Mamori.

"Itu bukan pengaruh buruk ibu, itu cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari orang-orang jahat," Izumi menjawab dengan sangat jujur.

"Nah, kau pintar. Bocah sialan," puji Youichi sambil menyeringai kecil.

Mamori menghela nafas pelan, "ayo, Youichi. Kalian berdua hati-hati ya, kalau ada yang datang dan kalian tidak mengenalnya jangan bukakan pintu," pesan Mamori.

"Siap!" jawab Sora dan Izumi kompak.

"Belikan _cream puff_ yang banyak ya…," kata Izumi.

"Tentu saja, sayang," jawab Mamori.

"Kalian mau memerasku ya?" Youichi sedikit membentak.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara Youichi dan Mamori yang masih bertengkar kecil. Izumi menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, "bagaimana mereka baikan?" gumam Izumi pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Sora.

"Sepertinya ayah mengalah," Sora mengangkat bahunya. Ia duduk di samping Izumi dan menyalakan tv, mencari acara yang bagus.

"Sora-kun kira-kira sajak kapan ayah dan ibu sering bertengkar ya?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Sora dengan penuh harap. Mungkin saja Sora tahu sesuatu.

"Tanya saja pada mereka, aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kali melihat mereka bertengkar," jawab Sora tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Ah, iya! Aku tanya saja sama ayah!" Izumi menjentikan jarinya, seolah sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, mendadak ia jadi berani untuk menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya nanti.

~wakareru?~

Suasana sore itu jadi terasa meriah, saat Mamori, Izumi dan Sora mulai berlomba menghabiskan _cream puff_ paling banyak. Semantara Youichi berlagak sibuk dengan laptopnya, sesekali mata hijaunya melirik tiga orang itu, kelihatannya mereka senang sekali. Ia tersenyum diam-diam sembari membuat balon dari permen karet bebas gula di mulutnya.

"Adik sialan, lihat, apa itu?" kata Sora sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Izumi yang baru akan memakan _cream puff_ kelimanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sora.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah tidak menemukan objek menarik apapun yang bisa ia lihat.

Tepat saat Izumi teralihkan perhatiannya, Sora merebut _cream puff_ di tangan Izumi dan langsung memakannya.

"Mou… Sora-kun, kau curang!" gerutu Izumi saat ia mengetahui _cream puff_ di tangannya sudah pindah ke mulut kembarannya. Sora tertawa menang sambil mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan _cream_.

Entah sudah berapa banyak _cream puff_ yang masuk ke perut mereka. Membuat Sora dan Izumi merasa sangat kenyang dan tidak berminat lagi pada makan malam. Mamori sendiri masih asik dengan _cream puff _miliknya.

Biarpun dua anaknya sama-sama menyukai_ cream puff_, tapi tidak ada yang menyaingi selera Mamori untuk makanan yang satu ini.

"Cih. Kalian bertiga itu menjijikan sekali," kata Youichi yang menghampiri ketiganya. Entah kenapa pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya saat ia berada diantara Mamori dan anak-anaknya.

Saat ia seumuran Sora dan Izumi, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti mereka. Bercanda bersama seluruh anggota keluarga, sampai sekarangpun itu masih menjadi mimpi yang ia lihat setiap malam. Ia merasa merindukan masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Masa kecil yang tidak pernah bisa ia rengkuh dulu.

Mamori menangkap kesedihan dibalik pandangan mata Youichi, ia tersenyum pahit, "kubuatkan kopi ya, Youichi," katanya membangunkan suaminya dari lamunan.

Youichi meliriknya, ia tahu Mamori menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "hm," ia menjawab pelan.

"Ayah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Izumi. Sora melirik adiknya, ingin tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Izumi.

"Kau memang sedang bertanya kan, bocah sialan?"

"Uhm, kapan pertama kali ayah dan ibu bertengkar?" tanya Izumi_ innocent_. Sora nyengir mendengarnya, berani juga adiknya itu.

Youichi menatap Izumi sebentar, kemudian pandangannya mulai menerawang ke masa mudanya dulu. Sudah lama sekali, pertama kali ia dan Mamori bertengkar sepertinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Di koridor SMU Deimon saat mereka duduk di kelas satu.

Mamori menegur Youichi yang melanggar hampir semua peraturan sekolah. Baju dikeluarkan, tidak palkai dasi, _blazer_ berantakan, pakai anting, rambut diwarnai, dan bawa-bawa senjata. Waktu itu, Youichi bahkan belum mengenal Mamori. tapi gadis itu sudah ngomel-ngomel padanya, dan langsung ia balas dengan raungan tajam. Tapi bukannya takut, Mamori malah makin berani.

"Kekekeke….." Youichi terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Padahal waktu itu rasanya ia benci sekali pada Mamori, tapi ternyata sekarang ia malah takluk dihadapan Mamori, "entahlah, aku lupa. Tapi kalau tidak salah, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu," jawabnya.

Sora dan Izumi _sweatdrop_ berjamaah mendengar jawaban ayah mereka. Pantas saja orang tua mereka mudah sekali bertengkar, sejak pertama bertemu mereka sudah bertengkar rupanya.

"Ngapain kau tanya hal sialan itu, bocah sialan?" tanya Youichi sambil melirik Izumi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Izumi tepat saat ibunya kembali dari dapur membawa secangkir kopi.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam inipun terasa hangat. Karena besok hari minggu, Youichi dan Mamori membiarkan anak-anak mereka untuk bermain sampai malam, tentu saja setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku pelajaran satu setengah jam sebelumnya. Tampaknya mereka berdua kelelahan. Sora dan Izumi tergeletak dengan mata terpejam di atas karpet beludru coklat yang menutupi lantai rumah mereka.

"Eh, Youichi, anak-anak tertidur," ucap Mamori pelan pada Youichi yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan mereka dan suruh mereka pindah ke kamar," jawab Youichi cuek.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kau gendong mereka ke kamar? Kasihan kalau harus dibangunkan, mereka kelihatannya lelah," usul Mamori sambil memandangi wajah-wajah malaikatnya.

"Mereka bukan kelelahan, tapi kekenyangan makan kue sialan. Dasar merepotkan," gerutu Youichi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjongkok dan menggendong tubuh Izumi dengan sangat lembut.

"Kubereskan kamarnya," kata Mamori yang dengan cepat berlari ke kamar Izumi dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya.

Youichi membaringkan tubuh mungil buah hatinya itu perlahan agar tidak membuatnya bangun. Mamori memberikan kecupan di kening Izumi dan menyelimutinya, sebelum akhirnya berenjak ke kamar Sora.

Putranya itu kini ada dalam dekapan tangan besar Youichi yang menggendongnya, wajah sora tampak menggemaskan saat tertidur, berbeda sekali dengan saat ia berbuat onar. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Izumi, Mamori juga meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening Sora.

Ia dan Youichi kemudian kembali ke ruang keluarga setelah memastikan anak-anaknya terlelap. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil mencari acara menarik di tv.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Mamori membuka pembicaraan.

Youichi meliriknya sebentar, "memangnya aku memikirkan apa?" ia bertanya balik.

"Entahlah, makanya aku tanya padamu, kau sempat terlihat sedih tadi," Mamori menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Youichi, "ingat tentang masa lalumu?" tebaknya.

"Hm," Youichi menjawab pelan, "lupakan saja, tidak ada gunanya, aku cuma tidak ingin anak-anak sialan itu mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku,"

"Ya, aku ingat kau pernah bilang soal itu. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, dan kita akan sudah berjanji akan mewujudkannya kan," Mamori mengusap lengan besar milik suaminya, "aku bersyukur kau ada bersamaku disini, aku senang sekali," ucapnya.

"Aku juga," jawab Youichi pelan dan mencium puncak kepala Mamori dengan sangat lembut.

Tanpa disadari mereka dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan keduanya, mereka berpandangan, yang satu tersenyum kecil, sedang yang lainnya menyeringai lebar.

**T. B. C

* * *

**

yah... Akhirnya chap 2 selesai! Perjuangan menulis dari jam 3 pagi sampai jam 7 malam akhirnya terbayar,hehehe... Oke minna, selalu, seperti biasanya jangan lupa...

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**PLEASE...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai Minna, yang inipun akhirnya gak bisa update cepet, kerjaan emang gak ada kata toleransi! Oke cukup curcolnya, pokoknya saia mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat **Kazumi sii ankatsu, undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii, Caca Sakura Diamond, Enji86, Uchiha Sakura97, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Mitama134666,Icha yukina Clyne,** udah di bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak log in,

**Luminous**: Mamo hamil? Mm….hehehe… liat nanti deh! Ah, aq jadi terinspirasi waktu kamu bilang kakak sama keponakan Hiru, akhirnya pertanyaan kamu terjawab disini, tapi kayaknya gak terlalu rame,hehe…. Makasih ya!

**DarkAngelYouichi**:Hehehe… iya reviewnya gak ada di chap 1, terima kasih banyak….iya, sequelnya Devil Babysitter, sip! Udah update,

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs**: hwehehehe…. Iya, SoraIzu suka cream puff, tadinya emang mau dibikin twoshot, tapi ternyata Icha lagi kebanjiran ide, akhirnya lanjut deh…. Hahai semoga aja ceritanya gak melenceng jauh dari tema, buat SenaSuzu-nya nanti deh kubuatin Wakareru side story yang khusus nyeritain kehidupan mereka sekeluarga, kalo waktunya sempet,hehe… wqwq… Sora terkenal itu turunan Mamo bukan dari Hiruma!*dibakar* sudah update….

**DEVIL'D**: wqwqwq…. Mereka emang keluarga yang seru! Izumi polos karena Sora berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya adiknya gak terkontaminasi, wqwq… makasih banyak ya,

Gak usah lama-lama lagi, mari kita mulai...

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry & Icha Yukina Clyne**

**Writen: Mayou Fietry**

**Sequel Devil Babysitter**

"_**Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna….."**_

**WAKARERU?**

**genre: family, drama, dengan sedikit humor**

**warning: OC, OOC, jelek, ancur, gagal, typo, sisanya bisa kalian nilai sendiri**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja," bisik Izumi pada kembarannya yang tengah menyeringai menyaksikan kemesraan orang tuanya.

"Memang baik-baik saja, kau itu yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka, kubilang juga tidak usah berfikir macam-macam kan?" Sora melirik Izumi yang duduk di sampingnya, "sekarang cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur, adik sialan. Aku sudah ngantuk, kau malah menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal sialan yang tidak berguna seperti ini," bocah kecil itu menguap lebar.

Izumi tersenyum kemudian dengan sangat pelan ia beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa suara, gadis kecil itu melangkah ke kamarnya.

~wakareru?~

Youichi menatap Mamori yang masih menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Malaikat cantik itu tampak sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, matanya fokus pada layar kaca yang menayangkan pertandingan amefuto. Sesekali ia menguap.

"Kau ngantuk heh, istri sialan?" tanya Youichi pelan.

"Hm?" Mamori melirik suaminya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Tidurlah," kata Youichi seolah tahu arti pandangan sang istri.

"Kau juga mau tidur sekarang?" Mamori bertanya, ia bangun dari tempat duduk dan membereskan cangkir kopi bekas suaminya.

"Kalau kau ngantuk, tidur saja duluan. Tidak usah menemaniku, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," jawab Youichi datar.

Mamori membawa cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya ke dapur kemudian segera kembali, "jangan begadang, besok kau masih ada latihan amefuto. Tidak lucu kalau kapten mengantuk saat latihan," ucap Mamori sambil mengecup pipi Youichi.

"Hm," Youichi menanggapi. Ia kemudian membiarkan istrinya pergi ke kamar.

Tak lama setelah Mamori beranjak ke kamar. Youichi mendengar suara petir dan hujan. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Yah, memang sudah musimnya, begitu pikiran sang setan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Youichi membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Mamori tengah membaca sebuah buku. Pria itu memandangi malaikat miliknya dengan lekat. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi Youichi tahu, perasaannya pada Mamori tidak pernah berkurang, semakin bertambah malah. Youichi menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya merebut buku yang dibaca Mamori dengan sangat cepat.

"Mou… Youichi, aku sedang membacanya tahu!" protes wanita itu. Youichi hanya menyeringai dan melempar buku itu ke meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk tidur, bukannya untuk membaca buku sialan itu!" Youichi masih menyeringai, "daripada baca buku sialan yang tidak berguna itu, lebih baik kau temani aku!" dengan cepat Youichi merebahkan dirinya dengan menjadikan paha Mamori sebagai bantal.

"Youichi, apa-apaan kau ini?" Mamori kembali protes tapi tak digubris sama sekali oleh suaminya itu. Youichi malah memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Mamori jadi tersenyum kecil, "semakin lama bersamamu, aku jadi semakin tahu kalau kau memang butuh kasih sayang," Mamori berujar pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap rambut Youichi dengan lembut.

Tok tok tok

"Ibu…. Ibu, bukakan pintunya!"

Mamori terkesiap mendengar suara seorang gadis cilik dari luar kamar. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Dengan cepat wanita itu mendorong tubuh Youichi dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Ouch, istri sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Youichi yang kesenangannya terganggu.

"Izumi-chan diluar You, sepertinya dia ketakutan," jawab Mamori. Youichi cemberut mendengar jawaban sang istri. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sempat terbentur tempat tidur, sebenarnya tidak menyakitkan. Hanya saja Youichi terlalu berlebihan.

Mamori segera membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan reaksi Youichi. Izumi segera memeluk ibunya saat pintu kamar terbuka. Di belakangnya tampak Sora memasang wajah cemberut sambil memeluk selimut.

"Ibu, aku dan Sora-kun boleh tidur bersamamu dan ayah kan? Aku takut ibu, petirnya banyak," kata Izumi dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Masuklah," Mamori membiarkan dua buah hatinya itu masuk ke kamarnya. Izumi menurut, gadis itu masih menempel ibunya. Sedangkan Sora langsung melompat ke tampat tidur.

"Ngapain kau disini, bocah sialan?" tanya Youichi tegas. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat Sora yang sudah tiduran di sampingnya.

"Mengganggu kesenanganmu," jawab Sora pelan sambil menyeringai lebar. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang pengganggu yang menyebalkan!" Youichi menggerutu.

"You, hentikan. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" tegur Mamori, " nah, Izumi-chan. Kau sekarang tidurlah, tidak usah takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, itu cuma badai," Mamori kemudian tersenyum pada putrinya dan membimbing gadis kecil itu naik ke tempat tidur.

"Cih, kalian ini. Ada-ada saja," Youichi masih sempat menggerutu. Ia bergeser sedikit agar tempat tidur ini bisa muat untuk anak-anaknya.

Mamori tersenyum menatap dua anaknya yang sudah mulai memajamkan mata. Kemudian ia menatap suaminya yang masih memasang tampang kesal, "You, kau itu kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan mereka tidur disini, toh, tidak setiap hari," ucapnya.

"Mereka pengganggu," Youichi hanya menggerutu pelan sambil membuang muka. Mamori tersenyum melihat tingkah Youichi. Pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi anak-anaknya lalu memejamkan mata. Padahal ia sedang ingin berdua saja dengan Mamori, tapi ternyata malah anak-anak mengganggunya.

Mamori turun dari tempat tidurnya saat melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menghampiri Youichi. Ia berjongkok di depan pria itu. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah terpejam.

"Kau tidak mungkin marah hanya gara-gara ini kan?" ia bertanya. Ia tahu Youichi belum tertidur, "aku tahu kau tidak marah, kau sayang pada mereka kan, kau pasti sebenarnya senang bisa bersama mereka," lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut depan Youichi yang menjuntai menutupi mata pria itu.

Youichi membuka matanya dan menatap Mamori yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Pria itu kemudian menoleh untuk menatap dua buah hatinya, "keh, bocah-bocah sialan ini memang sangat merepotkan!" ia menggerutu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Tidurlah, kau tidak mau kan besok terlambat? Oyasumi, Youichi," ucap Mamori sambil melangkah ke samping Izumi.

"Hm," Youichi bergumam tidak jelas kemudian menutup kelopak matanya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia melirik dua buah hatinya yang tertidur, wanita itu kembali tersenyum kali ini lebih didominasi perasaan terharu, "aku menyayangi kalian," ucapnya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Youichi kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap tiga malaikatnya, dan entah kenapa perasaan itu kembali muncul, "kalian benar-benar tidak boleh mengalami hal sepertiku, bocah-bocah sialan," ia bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai tidur.

~wakareru?~

Mamori sudah sibuk di dapur saat matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya. Ia membiarkan anak-anaknya tidur lebih lama. Wanita itu melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang makan yang hanya bergerak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah saatnya. Dua jam lagi acara latihan pagi Timnas amefuto Jepang yang dipimpin Youichi akan segera dimulai, dan ia tahu dalam kamus suaminya, tidak ada istilah terlambat untuk alasan apapun.

Wanita cantik itu berfikir sejenak, kalau membangunkan Youichi, anak-anak juga pasti akan bangun. Ia mengangkat bahu kemudian melangkah menuju kamar utama.

"Ayo bangun semuanya, sudah siang!" kata Mamori sambil membuka tirai putih yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia memandangi tiga orang yang masih bergelut dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing, agak lama ia memperhatikan Sora dan Youichi. Kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, mereka terlihat menggemaskan, berbeda sekali saat mereka terbangun dan mengcau. Mamori tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kalian tidur? Sora-kun, Izumi-chan, Youichi, ayo bangun!" Mamori menarik selimut besar yang menutupi tubuh tiga orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

Izumi yang pertama memberikan reaksi. Gadis kecil itu menggeliat pelan kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "ohayou, ibu," sapanya sambil menguap.

"Ohayou sayang, ayo bangun," jawab Mamori seraya tersenyum kecil.

Izumi mengangguk, ia kembali menggeliat pelan sambil melirik pria kecil yang tidur di sampingnya, "Sora-kun," ia bergumam. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah kaget, "kya~ Sora-kun! Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Izumi berteriak.

Sora melompat dari tempat tidur saat mendengar teriakan adiknya, sedangkan Mamori sempat menutup telinganya karena kaget. Beruntung sang setan Youichi tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Ibu, kenapa dia tidur denganku?" tanya Izumi. Nada bicaranya lebih terdengar menuntut.

"Keh, bocah cerewet! Apanya yang kenapa aku bisa tidur denganmu? Semalam kau yang menyeretku untuk menemanimu, kau bilang kau tidak berani tidur sendirian! Dasar baka!" gerutu Sora.

"Sora-kun, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Mamori tegas.

"Benar Sora-kun, jaga bicaramu. Tidak sopan!" Izumi mengikuti.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, cewek-cewek sialan?" terdengar suara Youichi menggerutu, membuat Sora yang sudah siap membalas perkataan ibu dan adiknya langsung diam sekatika.

Tiga orang itu melirik Youichi yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" tanya Youichi tajam.

"Kalian ini benar-benar," Sora bergumam pelan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Makin lama Sora-kun jadi makin mirip denganmu!" kata Mamori sambil mendelik kearah Youichi.

"Kalau dia malah tidak mirip denganku harus dipertanyakan dia itu anak siapa. Dasar baka!" balas Youichi tajam.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya, Izumi langsung terdiam. Ia menunduk dan melangkah keluar kamar. Mamori memperhatikan langkah Izumi, ia menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap Youichi yang malah kembali memejamkan matanya. Pria itu kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Bangun kapten! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu untuk dilatih," Mamori tersenyum sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Youichi. Ia jadi merindukan masa-masa saat menjadi manajer di Devil Bats dan Wizard. Sayangnya, Youichi melarang Mamori untuk menjadi manajer klub amefuto miliknya di liga pro ataupun Timnas Jepang setelah mereka menikah. Alasannya sederhana, Youichi ingin Mamori hanya menjadi manajernya, bukan manajer klub yang mengurusi semua anggota.

Youichi menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk, ia merangkul bahu Mamori dan mengecup leher wanita itu. Membuat Mamori merinding seketika.

"Akan kubuatkan kopi," kata Mamori cepat sebelum Youichi mulai bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, "cepat mandi, Youichi. Kau bau!" lanjutnya kemudian segera kabur sebelum Youichi membalasnya.

"Cih, dasar istri sialan!" Youichi menggerutu pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Youichi sudah turun dari kamar. Pria itu duduk di ruang makan dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja seperti biasa, VAIO tercinta sudah bertengger di pangkuannya dan secangkir kopi hangat yang super pahit juga sudah menemaninya. Tapi youichi bertingkah seperti ini hanya saat kedua anaknya tak melihat, biar bagaimanapun Youichi tidak mau Sora ataupun Izumi bertingkah seperti ini di depan umum.

"Youichi, turunkan kakimu! Jangan sampai anak-anak melihat tingkahmu!" protes Mamori tegas sambil meletakan cangkir berisi coklat hangat miliknya. Sang suami hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya, pacaran dengan VAIO.

"Memangnya dimana bocah-bocah sialan itu sekarang?" tanya Youichi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang di kamar Sora, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai anak-anak melihatmu seperti ini," jawab Mamori. Ia memberikan tekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Tapi kemudian wanita itu terlihat sedikit meringis saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak, terasa perih. Ia kembali meneguk coklat hangatnya.

"Kau ini khawatir sekali. Hey, inikan minggu, bagaimana kalau-" Youichi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya saat menangkap sosok Mamori berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu berdecak saat mendengar suara Mamori yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Youichi menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya tetap dibiarkan terbuka oleh Mamori. Wanita itu masih sibuk mengeluarkan semua yang sudah masuk dalam perutnya pagi ini. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

"Kau seharusnya periksakan kesehatanmu, istri sialan," kata Youichi sambil menghampiri istrinya, "kau pasti keracunan kue menjijikan itu," ia melanjutkan.

"Mou… Youichi, mana mungkin! _Cream puff_ dari Kariya itu sudah terjamin higienis, aku tidak mungkin keracunan!" jawab Mamori emosi karena makanan _favorite_-nya dihina oleh pria itu.

"Kalau bukan keracunan, itu berarti kau kebanyakan makan _cream_ sialan itu!" balas Youichi, pria itu melengos, "tadinya aku mau kau mengajak bocah-bocah itu melihat latihanku, tapi kau seperti ini lebih baik kau tetap di rumah saja, dan biarkan bocah-bocah itu bermain," ungkap Youichi. Meskipun tidak jelas. Tapi tampak raut kecewa di wajah Youichi.

Mamori menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "gomenasai, Youichi. Aku mungkin masuk angin, aku akan ke klinik nanti. Kalau kondisiku sudah lebih baik, aku akan mengajak anak-anak melihat latihanmu, aku janji!" ia tersenyum.

"Ibu… Hari ini masak apa? aku sudah lapar!"

Mamori dan Youichi menoleh saat mendengar suara Sora yang setengah berteriak. Tampak pria kecil itu berjalan di belakang Izumi. Keduanya segera menuju ruang makan dan segera bersiap untuk sarapan. Pasangan Hiruma itu memperhatikan mereka kemudian menyusul anak-anaknya, dan mulai sarapan pagi bersama.

"Bocah sialan, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Youichi pada Sora saat mereka selesai makan. Pria kecil itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sora menatap Youichi yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sora saat mereka akhirnya tiba di kamar youichi dan Mamori.

"Ibu sialanmu sepertinya sedang sakit, jaga dia dan adik sialanmu," kata Youichi pelan sambil meraih sport bag yang sudah disiapkan Mamori sebelumnya.

Sora diam sebentar tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Youichi menyeringai kecil kemudian berlalu dari hadapan anaknya.

~Wakareru?~

Mamori kembali sibuk di dapur dengan dibantu Izumi membersihkan bekas sarapan mereka setelah Youichi berangkat latihan. Sedangkan Sora lebih memilih menikmati kartun yang tayang di tv.

Tok tok tok

"Ibu, ada yang mengetuk pintu," kata Sora saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kalau begitu tolong bukakan, Sora-kun," jawab Mamori tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Izumi-chan, bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" tampak Sora menoleh kearah Izumi yang tengah membantu Mamori.

"Baiklah, Sora-kun," Izumi segera mencuci tangannya lalu beranjak keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"sora-kun, kau ini benar-benar sudah seperti ayahmu!" kata Mamori tegas.

Sora melirik ibunya sebentar kemudian turun dari sofa dan menyusul Izumi. Terlihat Izumi tengah membuka pintu. Sora memperhatikannya.

"Izumi-chan, ohayou!" terdengar sapaan seorang wanita dari luar. Sora melangkah lebih dekat agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ayumi-obasan!" seru gadis cilik itu senang.

"Hay Izumi-chan," seorang pria berumur sekitar 12 tahun menyapanya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Izumi.

"Ken! Apa kabar? Ayo masuk," Izumi mempersilahkan.

"Aku kangen padamu," Ken merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Izumi, sedangkan sang ibu, Ayumi sudah melangkah masuk menemui Mamori.

"Cih, dasar sepupu sialan," Sora menggerutu. Tepat saat Ken akan memeluk adiknya, Sora beranjak dari posisinya dan menggestur tubuhnya agar Izumi berada di belakangnya, hingga Ken akhirnya malah memeluknya, bukan Izumi.

Sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung melepaskan diri, "kenapa kau memelukku? Dasar sepupu sialan!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Ken, Sora-kun! Jaga bicara kalian!" tegur Izumi cepat.

"Cih," Sora mendesis pelan, "mau apa kau datang kesini, sepupu sialan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ken sambil melangkah masuk. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Sora jadi sering bertengkar. Entahlah, tiap saat mereka bertemu Sora dan Ken selalu saja bertengkar. Tidak jelas keduanya punya masalah apa.

Izumi menggeleng prihatin melihat tingkah dua pria itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa, anak-anak?" tanya Mamori yang menghampiri mereka bersama Ayumi. Ia memperhatikan tiga anak kecil itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mamo-obasan," jawab Ken pasti.

"Namanya juga anak-anak," kata Ayumi sembari mengangkat bahu, "bagaimana kabarmu, Mamo-chan? Apa You-kun masih bersikap seperti biasanya padamu?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil beranjak ke ruang keluarga.

"Yah, Youichi masih seperti biasanya," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong nee-chan, tumben sekali mampir kemari?" tanya Mamori.

"Haha… Iya, kami sebenarnya hanya jalan-jalan kebetulan lewat dekat sini, jadi mampir saja," jawab Ayumi.

"Mereka pasti mau mengacau," Sora mendesis pelan yang langsung mendapat cubitan keras dari Izumi. Gadis itu melotot seram pada Sora.

"Kau jelek sekali seperti itu, adik sialan!" ungkap Sora menahan senyum.

"Tidak Izumi-chan, kau selalu cantik," sambar Ken.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara sepupu sialan!" kali ini giliran Sora yang melotot tajam pada Ken.

"Hentikan!" kata Izumi menengahi, "kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar," lanjutnya.

"Terserah kami, adik sialan!" jawab Sora cuek.

"Sora-kun, Izumi-chan, ibu bisa minta tolong?"

Tiga anak kecil itu menoleh mendengar perkataan Mamori. Mereka menatap Mamori yang tengah memperhatikan ketiganya.

"Minta tolong apa, ibu?" tanya Izumi.

"Tolong belikan makanan di Son-Son, persediaan cemilan kita sepertinya habis, dan ibu harus menemani Ayumi oba-san" jawab Mamori.

"Ayo, adik sialan," kata Sora.

Izumi dan Mamori saling pandang kemudian menatap Sora. Tumben sekali anak itu mau menurut. Biasanya kalau Mamori menyuruhnya, Sora pasti punya segudang alasan untuk menolak.

"Baiklah," jawab Izumi sambil tersenyum kecil, "ayo, Sora-kun," gadis cilik itu segera menggandeng tangan Sora.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Ken.

"Tidak-"

"Tentu saja! Ayo, nah ibu, mana uangnya?" Izumi memotong kata-kata Sora dengan sepat kemudian menatap ibunya.

Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian memberikan daftar belanjaan serta uangnya pada Izumi.

"Pulangnya kami akan mampir ke Kariya, boleh kan?" tanya Izumi.

Mamori mengengguk. Ia memandangi langkah tiga anak kecil itu yang mulai keluar rumah.

"Ken kangen sekali pada Izumi dan Sora," Ayumi mendekati Mamori yang masih menyaksikan langkah anak-anak itu yang semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Mamori. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Bersama Ayumi, Mamori bisa menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan dengan Youichi, biar bagaimanapun yang Mamori tahu hanya Ayumi keluarga yang dimiliki suaminya. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih tidak tahu dimana keluarga Hiruma yang lainnya. Ayumi juga sepertinya tidak mau mnceritakan tentang masalah keluarganya. Maka Mamori akhirnya berfikir, mungkin memang mereka tidak mau membicarakannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang membuat Ayumi dan Youichi malas mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.

"Koleksi foto Izumi dan Sora banyak sekali ya," Ayumi bergumam pelan saat melihat foto-foto yang berjejer rapi di lemari besar antik di ruang tamu.

"Itu koleksi Youichi, aku juga baru tahu ternyata dia senang memotret setiap tingkah laku Sora dan Izumi. Yang disini hanya sebagian, akan kutunjukan koleksi Youichi yang lainnya," kata Mamori. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tiga album foto.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Youichi senang mengkoleksi foto," kata Mamori saat ia kembali menghampiri kakak iparnya.

"Apalagi kau, aku juga baru tahu sekarang kalau You-kun punya kebiasaan seperti itu," Ayumi menerima uluran album foto itu dari Mamori. Ia membukanya dan memperhatikan setiap gambar disana. Foto-foto mulai Soran dan Izumi ada dalam kandungan, ketika masih di rumah sakit, dan semua_ moment _yang menunjukan pertumbuhan keduanya. Sepertinya Youichi tidak pernah melewatkan satupun _moment_ saat putra-putrinya tumbuh.

"Saat Sora dan Izumi masih kecil, Youichi sering sekali mengabadikan semua hal yang anak-anak lakukan, dia jadi sering membawa kamera kemanapun dia pergi. Saat itu, aku jadi mengerti, Youichi sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Dia ingin memberikan banyak kenangan manis untuk Sora dan Izumi," Mamori tersenyum memandangi foto-foto hasil karya Youichi. Pandangan matanya tampak menerawang menuju masa-masa saat Sora dan Izumi masih balita.

Ayumi sendiri terdiam mendengar penuturan Mamori. Ia sangat mengerti sifat adiknya, dia juga sangat tahu yang dirasakan adiknya. Entah kenapa Ayumi merasakan air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Nee-chan, ada apa?" tanya Mamori bingung saat melihat kakak iparnya.

Ayumi reflek menoleh sambil mengusap air matanya, "tidak apa-apa Mamo-chan, aku hanya terharu," jawabnya pelan, "aku harap Youichi bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Sora-kun dan Izumi-chan," ungkapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Hm, dia yang terbaik nee-chan, aku yakin," Mamori tersenyum sambil mengusap bahu Ayumi. Ia tahu, Ayumi mengingat masa kecilnya dulu dengan Youichi. Tapi Mamori lebih memilih untuk diam, ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal-hal yang ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Ayumi ataupun Youichi.

~Wakareru?~

"Sudah, yang ini juga sudah, habis ini kita beli _cream puff_!" seru Izumi setelah selesai mengecek daftar belanjaan dari Mamori. Ia menuju kassa diikuti Sora dan Ken.

"Yeah, _cream puf_f! Pekerjaan sialan ini tidak sia-sia!" sambung Sora antusias.

"Ya," Izumi bersenandung senang sambil membayar belanjaannya.

"_Cream puff_? Memangnya enak ya?" tanya Ken sambil menerima kantong belanjaan yang diulurkan kasir.

Sora dan Izumi saling pandang, "tentu saja enak dasar sepupu sialan. Kau menghabiskan masa yang sia-sia kalau belum pernah merasakan _cream puff_!" jawab Sora. Ia menggandeng tangan Izumi keluar dari Son-Son. Ken mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Pria itu tak berkomentar apapun.

Mereka bertiga dengan riang melangkah ke Kariya. Sesampainya disana, Sora dan Izumi sibuk memesan _cream puff_ sesuai selera mereka sampai membuat penjaga toko kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Saat pesanan mereka selesai, Sora dan Izumi langsung mengambil _cream puff_ itu masing-masing satu, dan langsung memakannya dengan semangat.

Ken hanya diam menatap Sora dan Izumi, "izumi-chan, ada _cream_ di bibirmu," kata Ken sambil mengusapkan jarinya di bibir Izumi.

"Ah, arigatou Ken," jawab Izumi.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa Sora merasa tidak senang, dan dengan iseng dia melempar _cream puff_ di tangannya tepat kearah Ken. Untung saja Ken punya gerak reflek yang bagus hingga _cream puff _malang itu tidak berhasil mengenainya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" protesnya.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh adik sialanku!" jawab Sora tegas.

"Sora-kun, jangan memainkan makanan. Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, lebih baik berikan padaku saja!" kata Izumi dengan wajah belepotan _cream_.

"Kekekeke…. Wajahmu itu jelek sekali, adik sialan!" Sora malah terkekeh melihat Izumi. Gadis cilik itu menggelembungkan pipinya kemudian melahap potongan terakhir _cream puff_-nya sebelum ia mengusapkan punggung tangan ke mulutnya.

"Hentikan, Sora-kun!" kata Izumi. Ia melangkah duluan menjauh dari Sora dan Ken.

"Kau itu benar-benar mirip oji-san," ujar Ken pelan.

"Karena dia memang ayahku, baka!" jawab Sora sekenanya.

"Akh!"

Sora dan Ken segera menoleh mendengar teriakan gadis kecil yang sangat tidak asing itu. Mata keduanya mendadak memperlihatkan kilat amarah saat menangkap sosok Izumi terjatuh dan tiga orang anak berbadan gempal mengepungnya.

"Tch," Sora berdecak pelan, "apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku, bocah-bocah sialan?" tanyanya galak sambil mendekati Izumi.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Anak kecil ini menabrakku!" jawab pria yang paling depan.

"Ho…," Sora menanggapi, "dasar anak-anak bodoh. Padahal kalian membuatnya terjatuh begitu, cepat minta maaf!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa, berani menyuruh kami?"

"Kau cukup melakukannya saja, bocah. Atau kami akan memberi kalian pelajaran," Ken membalas. Ia melangkah maju sampai di samping Sora.

"Kau pikir karena kau lebih besar dariku, aku jadi takut?" bocah kecil yang menambrak Izumi tiu menanggapi.

Sora dan Ken saling pandang, kemudian keduanya mengangguk kompak, seperti tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Detik berikutnya Sora dan Ken sudah siap memberikan pukulan pada bocah nakal itu.

"Tidak!" Izumi menjerit. Membuat Sora dan Ken langsung menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Kalian tidak boleh berkelahi, kata ibu itu tidak baik," jawab Izumi. Gadis itu meringis memegani lututnya yang berdarah.

"Izumi-chan kau terluka," kata Ken sambil duduk di depan Izumi.

"Kalian membuat adikku terluka. Tidak akan kumaafkan!" kata Sora penuh kemarahan. Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu?" anak yang mengganggu Izumi bertanya.

Sora tak menanggapi. Ia sibuk membolak-balik halaman dan kemudian berhenti, "dengarkan aku. Kau, Eiji Misaki, kau pernah memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibumu tapi kau malah bilang kalau yang melakukannya adalah anjingmu sampai anjingmu itu dipukuli ibumu, kalau ibumu sampai tahu, apa yang akan dia laukan ya?" Sora menyeringai jahil Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang dengan sangat baik hati memperbolehkan Sora memiliki buku ancaman. Meskipun Youichi memperingatkan Sora kalau buku itu tidak boleh ia gunakan sembarangan.

"Ka, kau, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya pria cilik bertubuh gemuk yang bernama Eiji itu.

"Kekeke…. Tentu saja aku tahu bocah sialan! Aku bahkan tahu rahasia kalian juga," Sora melirik dua pria yang umurnya tak beda jauh darinya yang berdiri di belakang Eiji, "sekarang kau cepat minta maaf pada adikku!" perintah Sora.

Eiji berjongkok di hadapan Izumi dengan tampang gemetar, "aku minta maaf," ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok," ungkap Izumi tersenyum.

Setelah itu Sora membiarkan tiga bocah itu pulang, "kau bisa jalan, adik sialan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Izumi pelan.

"Kau kugendong saja, ayo!" Sora membimbing Izumi untuk naik di punggungnya. Izumi menurut, dia senang juga digendong Sora seperti ini, "sepupu sialan, kau bawa belanjaannya," kata Sora pada Ken.

Sepupunya itu tidak berkomentar, ia segera membawa belanjaan mereka. Ken memandangi Sora dan Izumi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sora-kun, jangan bilang-bilang pada ibu ya, soal kejadian tadi," ucap Izumi.

"Baiklah, kau juga jangan beritahu ibu kalau aku punya buku itu," jawab Sora.

"Benar Sora-kun, kau harusnya tidak mengancam orang seperti ayah, kata ibu itu tindakan buruk," Izumi mulai menceramahi.

"Kau mulai menyebalkan, adik sialan!" gerutu Sora. Izumi hanya tersenyum kecil.

~Wakareru?~

Begitu sampai rumah Sora, Izumi dan Ken mulai kembali bermain bersama. Membiarkan Mamori dan Ayumi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka membuka-buka koleksi foto milik Youichi. Meskipun sesekali sora dan Ken bertengkar tapi akhirnya mereka akur juga.

"Nee-chan, kalau ada waktu sering-seringlah datang kemari," kata Mamori sambil melahap _cream puff _yang dibelikan anak-anaknya.

"Tentu saja, Mamo-chan. Aku akan sering main kemari," jawab Ayumi, ia menoleh kearah Mamori sebentar kemudian kembali mengamati album foto milik adiknya. Padahal ia sudah melihatnya sejak tadi, tapi rasanya masih belum bosan sama sekali.

"Aku pulang istri sialan,"

Mamori hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat merasakan seseorang berbisik tepat di telinganya dan mengecup pipinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Youichi sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau ini senang sekali mengagetkanku!" protes Mamori. Youichi hanya menyeringai kecil kemudian menatap kakaknya yang sedang asik dengan koleksinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, kakak sialan?" tanya Youichi tajam.

Ayumi menoleh dan menatap mata adiknya. Ia terdiam, selama bersamanya Ayumi tidak pernah melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata Youichi, ia tersenyum kecil, "mengunjungi keluarga adik tercintaku," jawab Ayumi.

"Cih, dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan album-album sialan itu?" Youichi kembali bertanya. Ia menunjuk tumpukan album di meja dengan lirikan matanya, "kau harusnya tidak memberitahukan itu pada kakak sialan!" ia kemudian menatap Mamori.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan kakakmu, aku tidak boleh tahu apa kesukaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ayumi.

"Aku sudah besar, kakak sialan, dan aku sudah punya kehidupanku sendiri, kau tidak berhak ikut campur," kata Youichi tegas.

"Youichi, jangan begitu pada-"

"Diam kau, istri sialan!" potong Youichi tegas. Ia beranjak meninggalkan wanita-wanita itu.

"Youichi tidak pernah berubah, aku harus pulang, Mamo-chan. Baik-baiklah dengan Youichi," ungkap Ayumi.

"Kami sudah terbiasa, nee-chan. Tidak usah cemas," jawab Mamori tersenyum.

Ayumi balas tersenyum, "Ken, ayo pulang sayang," panggilnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ken menghampirinya diikuti Sora dan Izumi.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Ayumi. Ken mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian berpamitan pada Mamori, Sora dan Izumi, "sampaikan salamku pada You-kun ya, bilang padanya jangan terlalu cepat marah," kata Ayumi.

Mamori mengangguk.

"Datang lagi ya, oba-san," kata Izumi.

"Jangan datang lagi," sambung Sora. Izumi langsung menyikut rusuk kakaknya. ayumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak itu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian kembali masuk ke rumah setelah Ayumi dan Ken keluar. Mereka menatap Youichi yang tengah membuka salah satu albumnya.

"Kakak sialan itu sudah pulang?" tanya Youichi.

"Ya," Mamori menjawab singkat.

Melihat orang tuanya seperti itu membuat Sora merasakan firasat tidak baik, ia segera merangkul Izumi dan mengajaknya menjauh dari orang tuanya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih You, kau marah?" tanya Mamori melihat ekspresi kesal Youichi. Sebenarnya hari ini ia sangat lelah. Meskipun sebenarnya hanya menemani kakak iparnya.

"Kau itu sembarangan sekali memperlihatkan foto-foto sialan ini pada kakak sialan!" kata Youichi tajam.

"Tidak apa kan, itu cuma foto,"

"Cih, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan kalau tahu aku mengumpulkan foto bocah-bocah sialan itu!"

Mamori menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa selalu saja ada yang membuatnya dan Youichi harus bertengkar, padahal ini kan cuma masalah foto, "apa hal itu harus dibesar-besarkan?" tanya Mamori dengan suara pelan. Ia merasa lelah, ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Youichi sekarang, dan entah kenapa Mamori merasakan pandangannya memudar, semakin lama ia semakin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau seharusnya-" youichi menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat tubuh istrinya hampir rubuh. Dengan kecepatannya, Youichi segera menyambar tubuh Mamori agar tidak membentur lantai, "istri sialan, kenapa kau?" suara Youichi meninggi saat menyadari Mamori kehilangan kesadaran.

Sora dan izumi berlari dengan cepat saat mendengar suara ayah mereka. Keduanya terbelalak melihat Youichi yang tengah menopang tubuh Mamori dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ibu!" Sora berteriak.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa?" Izumi bertanya dengan panik.

**T. B. C

* * *

**

Haah….*tepar* akhirnya chap yang gaje banget ini selesai…. Mohon maaf kalo chap ini belum bisa bagus,hehe… seperti biasa minna, untuk mengembalikan semangat kami, mohon reviewnya… kami tunggu! kami tunggu!


	4. Chapter 4

Minna….. makasih banyak buat yang udah baca and rippiu chapter kemaren, dan gomenasai karena updatenya belum bisa cepat. Waktu bener-bener gak kasih saia kesempatan buat cepet-cepet selesain fic ini. Buat **undine-yaha, diangel, AeonFlux15, Enji86, Uchiha Sakura97, Levina-rukaruka, Mitama134666, **dan **Icha yukina Clyne,** udah di bales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak log in,

**Hibari Hime**: iya, ripyunya gak masuk. Koneksi internetnya bermasalah mungkin, Mamo hamil ato enggak, bisa dilihat di chap ini. Yupz, Sora emang punya penyakit over protectif berat kayak ibunya, hehe… makasih banyak, udah update!

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Mau jadi anaknya Hiruma? HIEEE….. nanti kamu dipanggil anak sialan lho…*di bazooka* Mamo? Jawabannya ada di bawah sini…. Makasih ya….

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17**: Hmm….? Maybe…hehe

**Cukup 'uchan**: Haha…. Iya tuh Youichi-kun. Karena dulu dia udah janji kalo gak mau anak-anaknya punya nasib sama kayak dia, huehehehehe… mereka emang kompak! Arigatou gozaimasu….

**DEVIL 'D**: HIIEEE… kenapa keluarga Hiruma jadi penyakitan semua?*lebay*hahahaha… mari kita liat sama-sama penyakit yang diderita Mamori, iya, sama-sama. Karena request itu menurut saia menambah imajinasi, jadi saia seneng banget kalo dapet request,^^

**Dika-kun**: hm…. Mamo-chan? Bisa dilihat nanti dia kenapa, oke udah update, tapi gak bisa cepet. Gomen sangat….

**Zee rasetsu**: hahahaha… iya,iya…. Siap! Nih udah update, makasih banyak.

**Chiuzue Shirayuki**: makasih banyak….. Yosh, lanjutannya dateng!

**Luminous: **Hiruma sih selalu punya alasan buat marah-marah gaje. Tapi yang pasti Hiruma gak mau kelihatan lemah. Gomen ya gak bisa cepet updatenya….. Tapi, udah update!

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs**: Mamo kenapa bisa dilihat di bawah, terus, Hiruma kan emang selalu marah, apalagi dia bukan tipe orang yang senang dikasihani orang lain, dan gak mau orang lain sampai tahu kelemahannya. Okelah, udah update!

**Sweetiramisu**: Sora-kun emang baik tapi kalo sifat akumanya keluar?khukhukhu….. Mamo? Liat di bawah ya… udah update!

Oke, fic ini saia persembahin buat adik saia yang lagi kecanduan mainan Luna,haha... arigatou gozaimasu buat ide brilliant-nya. Tanpa kamu Sora gak akan ada!

Yosh, mari kita mulai...

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry & Icha Yukina Clyne**

**Writen: Mayou Fietry**

**Sequel Devil Babysitter**

"_**Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna….."**_

**WAKARERU?**

**genre: family, drama, dengan sedikit humor**

**warning: OC, OOC, jelek, ancur, gagal, typo, sisanya bisa kalian nilai sendiri**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Sora dan Izumi menatap ayah mereka yang dengan sangat cekatan membopong tubuh Mamori keluar, membawanya ke mobil.

"Kalian berdua diam di rumah, dan kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku!" perintah Youichi.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan pada ibu?" tanya Izumi dengan suara gemetar. Air mata gadis cilik itu mulai meluncur dari pelupuknya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, anak jelek. Sekarang kalian berdua masuk!" Youichi kembali memerintah.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada ibu, aku tidak akan memaafkan ayah!" kata Sora tegas.

Youichi menghela nafas pelan menatap putranya. Ia berdecak pelan kemudian masuk ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat setan itu memacu kendaraannya menjauh dari rumah.

"Sora-kun," Izumi menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak. Gadis cilik itu terisak.

Dengan lembut, Sora mengusap punggung adiknya, berusaha menanangkan, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, adik sialan," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin lihat keadaan ibu," rengek Izumi.

"Aku juga ingin tahu keadaan ibu, ah. Kita telpon nenek saja!" usul Sora kemudian. Ia membimbing adiknya yang masih gemetar dalam dekapannya, "kau tunggu sebentar adik sialan, dan jangan bertingkah cengeng seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Bersihkan air mata saialanmu itu!" perintah Sora tegas.

Pria kecil itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sang adik. Ia menuju telpon rumahnya dan memijit beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hafal.

TUUT….TUUUT…

Sora menghela nafas tak lega saat panggilannya belum juga dijawab.

"Moshi-moshi-"

"Nenek!" Sora memotong ucapan wanita di seberang telpon dengan sangat cepat.

"Sora-kun, ini kau, ada apa sayang?" terdengar suara Mami begitu lembut.

"Ibu, ibu sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Tadi dia pingsan setelah bertengkar dengan ayah,"

"APA?" Mami memekik kaget mendengar kata-kata cucunya, "baiklah, nenek akan segera kesana. Kau ada dimana, dan bagaimana keadaan Izumi?"

"Izumi tidak berhenti menangis, kami masih ada di rumah," jawab Sora.

"Baiklah, tunggu nenek ya, Sora-kun. Dan katakan pada Izumi-chan semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah," ucap Sora pelan sebelum menutup telponnya. Bocah itu kemudian menghadap adiknya, "kau tenang saja, nenek akan segera kemari dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau diamlah," ungkapnya.

Izumi mengangguk pelan. Ia dan Sora beranjak ke ruang depan. Sora duduk di sofa, berusaha tenang. Sedangkan Izumi malah mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Sora-kun, bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk pada ibu? Bagaimana kalau ibu marah besar pada ayah? Lalu mereka bercerai! Bagaimana-"

"Hentikan!" potong Sora tegas, "aku muak mendengar kau bicara soal cerai. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada ibu dan juga ayah. Mereka tidak mungkin bercerai!" katanya masih dengan nada tegas.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau ayah dan ibu tidak akan bercerai?" mata Izumi menatap Sora penuh keingintahuan.

Sora berdecak kesal karena fungsi otak adik jeniusnya ini sedang macet, "mudah sekali, anak jelek. Kau ingat waktu kau tanya pada ayah kapan pertama kali bertengkarr dengan ibu?" tanya Sora.

Izumi mengangguk, "sejak pertemuan pertama mereka," ia menjawab.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?" Sora kembali bertanya.

Sang adik nampak berfikir keras, "yang pasti sangat lama karena mereka bertemu pertama kali di SMU," jawab Izumi.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya?"

"Tidak," Izumi menggeleng dengan polosnya, "memangnya apa?" ia kembali bertanya.

Tampak tiga sudut siku-siku di dahi Sora mendengar kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari mulut adiknya, "baka imouto! Sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa sih, kenapa hal mudah begitu saja kau tidak mengerti? Kemana otak jeniusmu, hah?" bentak Sora kesal.

"Mou…. Jangan membentakku, Sora-kun! Kau sendiri yang membatasi pengetahuanku soal urusan orang dewasa kan!" balas Izumi.

"Cih," Hiruma kecil itu mendesis pelan, "dengar ya, adik sialan. Kalau ayah dan ibu sudah bertengkar sejak pertama kali bertemu dan mereka masih bersama sampai sekarang, itu tandanya mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan berpisah," Sora menerangkan.

"Darimana kau tahu mereka tidak akan berpisah?" tanya Izumi yang belum puas dengan jawaban Sora. Atau mungkin belum mengerti.

"Karena kalau mereka punya kemungkinan untuk berpisah. Mereka pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu," kata Sora yang sudah mulai sabar menghadapi Izumi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau-"

"Anak-anak!"

Perkataan Izumi terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggil mereka. Sora dan Izumi hafal sekali suara itu. Suara nenek mereka, Mami Anezaki.

Kedua bocah itu beranjak dari posisinya masing-masing kemudian menyongsong kedatangan nenek mereka. Sora membukakan pintu dan menatap wanita di depannya.

"Sora-kun, mana Izumi-chan? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Mami saat melihat Sora. Cucunya itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Mami masuk.

"Nenek," ucap Izumi pelan saat bertemu pandang dengan Mami.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Mami sambil mengelus rambut Izumi, "sekarang ceritakan pada nenek apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Begini, tadi-"

"Ayumi-obasan datang bersama Ken-"

"Membuka album milik ayah-"

"Aku, Sora-kun dan Ken bermain bersama waktu ayah pulang-"

"Ayah ngomel-ngomel pada ibu-"

"Ayah berteriak pada ibu seperti biasanya-"

"Ayah itu selalu saja-"

"Padahal ibu sedang tidak enak badan-"

"Ayah menyalahkan ibu-"

Mami bengong menatap dua cucunya yang berlomba-lomba menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Wanita itu merasa pusing sendiri mendengar tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Sora dan Izumi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata dua anak itu.

Akhirnya Mami mengambil inisiatif membekap mulut dua anak itu pelan. Menghentikan ocehan keduanya.

"Ceritakan pelan-pelan," ucapnya lembut. Si kembar mengangguk kompak.

"Ayumi-obasan datang dan melihat-lihat album foto milik ayah, tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah marah," kata Izumi.

"Padahal sebelumnya ayah bilang padaku kalau ibu sedang sakit. Tapi dia malah memarahi ibu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi saat bertengkar dengan ayah, ibu pingsan," Sora melanjutkan, "dan sekarang ayah sedang ke rumah sakit," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, mereka ada di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Mami tenang.

"Nenek telpon ayah saja," usul Izumi.

Mami mengangguk, "kalian bersiap-siaplah, kita akan menemui mereka," Mami mengusap rambut dua anak itu penuh kelembutan kemudian menghubungi Youichi. Tak lama setelah itu Mami kembali menghampiri dua cucunya itu, "kita pergi sekarang," ucapnya yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Sora dan Izumi.

~wakareru?~

"Tuan Hiruma," seorang dokter memanggil Youichi dengan suara yang amat pelan. Tampak gemetar. Bukan karena terjadi hal buruk pada Mamori. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut berhadapan dengan komandan neraka itu.

"Apa dokter sialan? Bagaimana keadaan istri sialanku?" tanya Youichi tegas.

"Nyonya Hiruma baik-baik saja. Hanya, kelelahan. Sebaiknya beliau menjaga kesehatan dan juga pikirannya, beliau tidak boleh stress karna itu bisa merusak janinnya," kata sang dokter. Sekuat tenaga ia bersikap tenang dan menghalau keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Merusak janin?" Youichi menaikan alisnya.

"Ya, nyonya Hiruma tengah mengandung tiga minggu," jawab dokter itu.

Setan itu tercengang sebentar tapi kemudian menyeringai, "dasar istri sialan," ia bergumam pelan, "kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya," lanjutnya. Youichi menatap dokter di depannya, membuat sang dokter bergidik ngeri, "kapan aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Sebentar lagi, setelah nyonya Hiruma dipindahkan ke kamar rawat," jawab sang dokter.

Tak lama setelah itu Youichi menghampiri Mamori yang sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Wanita cantik itu belum sadarkan diri. Youichi masih dengan setia menunggui malaikat tercintanya. Dalam hatinya, terbesit rasa menyesal karena selalu saja memancing emosi Mamori. Ia selalu saja punya alasan untuk bertengkar dengan Mamori, tidak menyadari perasaan Mamori yang sudah pasti jenuh dengan sikap Youichi.

"Youichi-kun,"

Mata _ermald_ itu melirik kearah istrinya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Ditatapnya malaikat cantik miliknya yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar, istri sialan?" tanya Youichi.

Mamori terdiam karena pertanyaan suaminya tidak harus ia jawab, "apa yang terjadi? Ini ada dimana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Youichi membantu Mamori untuk duduk. Ia sendiri duduk di tepi tempat tidur Mamori.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Mamori kembali bertanya.

"Kau keracunan _cream puff _sialan," jawab Youichi datar.

"Mou….. Mana mungkin! Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mungkin keracunan _cream puff_!" Mamori setengah berteriak, "aku ingat, kau marah-marah padaku tadi, hanya gara-gara neechan melihat album foto milikmu!"

Dengan cepat Youichi menarik tubuh malaikatnya itu dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat, "berhentilah mengomel, istri sialan jelek, monster _cream puff_, mantan manajer baka," ucap Youichi pelan, "aku tidak mau calon bayi sialan di perut sialanmu jadi cerewet juga sepertimu. Karna kalau itu terjadi, aku yang akan repot nantinya," ungkap Youichi sambil meraba perut Mamori yang masih rata.

Ia ingin merasakan getaran kehidupan dari calon anak ketiganya, namun ia belum bisa merasakan apa-apa. Usia kandungan Mamori baru tiga minggu.

"Calon bayi?" Mamori mengulang kalimat yang dilontarkan Youichi, "maksudmu, aku?" wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata suaminya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Youichi mengangguk, ia masih belum memindahkan tangannya dari perut Mamori, "bodoh sekali aku karena tidak menyadarinya," ungkap Youichi. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai melihat tingkah istrinya.

Mamori sempat meneteskan air mata sesaat sebelum ia kembali memeluk tubuh pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kita harus bilang pada bocah-bocah sialan itu kalau mereka akan jadi kakak," kata Youichi datar. Mamori mengangguk setuju. Ia masih memeluk suami tercintanya.

"Ibu…. Ayah….!"

Aktivitas mereka berdua terhenti saat mendengar panggilan itu, sedetik sebelum terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Youichi dan Mamori menoleh ke asal suara, keduanya menatap Sora dan Izumi yang tengah berlari menuju mereka. Lalu tampak juga Mami yang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mamo-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mami sambil mendekati putrinya.

Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk dua buah hatinya, "kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Mamori saat melihat Sora dan Izumi yang memeluknya, "ibu baik-baik saja kok," lanjutnya. Ia mengecup pucak kepala dua anak itu.

"Heh, bocah-bocah sialan. Jangan seperti itu pada ibu kalian. Biarkan dia istirahat," kata Youichi. Ia menarik tubuh kecil Izumi ke pangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" tanya Izumi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ibumu keracunan _cream puff _sialan. Makanya kalian tidak boleh meniru tingkah ibu kalian yang memuakan itu!" kata Youichi.

"Mou…. Jangan membohongi anak-anak!" pekik Mamori tegas, "ibu bukan keracunan _cream puff_ kok. Jangan dengarkan ayah kalian," lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi ke apotek di depan sana, dan serahkan kertas ini pada petugasnya," Youichi menurunkan Izumi dari pangkuannya kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan seorang dokter yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo," kata Sora sambil menerima kertas itu, ia kemudian menuntun Izumi untuk mengikutinya.

Mami menatap putrinya dan sang menantu saat dua cucunya keluar dari ruangan, "sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Mamo-chan?" tanyanya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak sakit," Youichi menjawab, "dia hamil. Itu artinya akan ada satu bocah sialan lagi yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan nenek," ia melanjutkan sembari mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

Mami tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "selamat ya," ucapnya sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Terima kasih ibu, maaf membuatmu cemas," jawab Mamori.

Setan itu menatap keduanya kemudian berjalan menjauh, menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil _soft drink_. Mata hijaunya melirik dua wanita itu, "ibu," ia bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengucapkan kata itu.

"Youichi,"

Hijau _ermald_ milik sang setan berputar menatap wanita yang memanggilnya. Tampak wanita blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mertua sialan. Aku sedang minum," jawab Youichi cuek. Ia mengambil satu lagi kaleng _soft drink _kemudian melemparnya pelan kearah Mami.

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah, tapi Youichi yang seperti inilah yang aku suka!" wanita itu memeluk Youichi saat setan itu tiba di depannya, "kau rindu ibumu?" tanyanya.

Youichi tak menjawab. Tidak perlu. Karena ia tahu, Mami pasti tahu jawabannya. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata menantunya.

"Berbahagialah dengan Mamo-chan. Apapun yang terjadi dengan masa lalumu aku tidak perduli, aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang senang menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang kau punya keluarga yang menyayangimu, kau punya masa depan yang panjang, kau punya anak-anak yang harus kau didik menjadi lebih baik. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mau anak-anak mengalami hal sama sepertimu. Makanya, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang," Mami tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tch. Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet," umpat Youichi. Tapi kemudian pria itu menyeringai kecil. Ia melirik Mamori yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian jangan terlalu sering bertengkar. Apalagi di depan anak-anak, mereka kelihatan cemas dan itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan mereka," kata Mami sambil menatap Mamori dan Youichi.

Mami menghela nafas pelan, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ayah kalian sebentar lagi pulang dan aku harus menyampaikan kabar baik ini," Mami mengecup kening Mamori kemudian kembali memeluk Youichi.

"Jaga mereka baik-baik, Youichi," Mami berbisik di telinga menantunya.

"Hm," Youichi bergumam kecil menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi besok," kata Mami sebelum ia keluar dari pintu.

Mamori tersenyum mamandangi suaminya, ia kemudian menarik tangan Youichi agar mendekat, "kemarilah, You," ucapnya.

"Apa sih, istri sialan?" tanya Youichi galak.

"Aishitteru," Mamori menjawab pelan sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir sang setan.

Youichi menyeringai mendengar jawaban istrinya, "aku juga," balasnya.

"Ayah, ibu, kami sudah dapat obatnya,"

Youichi dan Mamori menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara itu, mereka menatap Sora dan Izumi yang berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi Sora-kun tidak mau bayar," kata Izumi sambil menunjuk saudaranya.

Mendengar itu Mamori langsung memberikan _death glare _pada Youichi. Satu lagi sifat akuma yang menurun pada anaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sora-kun. Kalau kau tidak membayar, ibu juga pasti tidak akan sembuh," kata Mamori tegas.

"Eh, benarkah itu ibu?" tanya Izumi polos. Ia kemudian melirik Sora tajam, "kau dengar itu Sora-kun? Untung saja tadi aku yang bawa uangnya!" ia melanjutkan seraya mendelik tajam kearah Sora.

"Iya, iya, aku dengar dasar adik sialan!" balas Sora ketus.

"Hentikan, bocah-bocah sialan!" Youichi melerai. Tumben sekali. Biasanya ia akan biarkan saja anak-anaknya bertengkar, "kemari," panggilnya.

Dua anaknya menurut, Sora duduk di tepi tempat tidur Mamori, sedangkan Izumi di pangkuan Youichi.

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kalian belakangan ini," Youichi memulai. Ia memandangi anak-anaknya satu per satu. Sementara Sora dan Izumi saling pandang.

"Lebih tepatnya mengganggu adik sialan," jawab Sora. Ia menunjuk sang adik.

Kini Mamori, Youichi dan juga sora menatap Izumi lekat-lekat. Membuat gadis cilik itu sedikit gugup.

Izumi tampak menghela nafas pelan, "apakah ayah dan ibu akan bercerai?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu bisa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Mamori menaikan alisnya, bingung. Sedangkan Sora memasang tampang datar, dan sang setan menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

"Kekekekeke…. Siapa bocah idiot yang bilang seperti itu padamu?" tanya Youichi.

"Yutaro-kun," jawab izumi polos.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan bocah itu!" sahut Sora tegas.

"Tapi ayah dan ibunya Yuka-chan bercerai karena mereka sering bertengkar, seperti kalian," pandangan Izumi melembut dan menatap orang tuanya bergantian, "Yuka-chan bilang, setelah ayah dan ibunya bercerai, dia tidak bisa bertemu ayahnya lagi. Aku kan tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi pada kita. Aku tidak mau berpisah dari ayah, atau ibu, atau juga Sora-kun," lanjutnya.

"Jangan cemas Izumi-chan. Kami baik-baik saja. Maaf ya, kalau kami sering bertengkar. Tapi, biarpun kami bertengkar, kami sama sekali tidak punya dendam-"

"Kami tidak mungkin bercerai, anak sialan!" Youichi memotong kata-kata Mamori yang dianggapnya terlalu bertele-tele.

Mata Izumi membulat senang. Begitu juga dengan Sora, meski tipis tapi ada raut bahagia di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Izumi.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin ibu sialan kalian itu mau berpisah denganku,kekekeke….," Youichi terkekeh.

"Begitu juga dengan ayah kalian. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ibu," balas Mamori.

"Yang benar saja, istri sialan!" sahut Youichi.

Mamori hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Sora dan Izumi terkekeh pelan.

"Dan lagi anak-anak. Kami punya kabar buat kalian," Youichi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dua buah hatinya itu menatap ayah mereka, "sebentar lagi kalian punya adik,"

"Benarkah?" Sora dan Izumi berteriak kompak.

"Tentu saja, makanya kalian jangan nakal lagi," lanjut Mamori.

Sora dan Izumi saling pandang. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya,.

"YA-HA…..!" keduanya kembeli berseru kompak.

"Berisik, bocah-bocah sialan!" marah Youichi melihat tingkah putra-putrinya.

~Wakareru?~

Youichi menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Sesekali ia melirik Mamori. Setan itu jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia dan Mamori menyatukan janji untuk selalu bersama. Youichi menggelembungkan permen karet dalam mulutnya, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang amat tipis.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, You?" tanya Mamori yang ternyata menyadarinya.

Setan itu meletupkan gelembung permen karetnya dan menatap sang istri yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Hey, saat kau bertengkar denganku, apa kau pernah merasa bosan dengan sikapku?" tanya Youichi sambil mendekat kearah Mamori.

"Kalau bosan, sudah kutinggalkan kau sejak dulu!" jawab Mamori. Ia meninju lengan Youichi pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau kebiasaanku mengomelimu membawa pengaruh buruk buat bocah-bocah sialan itu," hijau _ermald _milik Youichi menatap Sora dan Izumi yang tertidur di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang mereka semua akan mengerti, lagipula, kalau kau malah tidak suka marah-marah padaku, aku pasti sudah berfikir kalau kejiwaanmu tidak beres," Mamori kembali tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah istri sialan, besok pagi kau sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit sialan ini," Youichi mengecup kening Mamori sebentar kemudian meninggalkan istrinya. Membiarkan Mamori beristirahat.

~Wakareru?~

"Ayah, ayah, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita mampir ke supermarket dan beli perlengkapan untuk adik?" usul Izumi.

"Iya benar ayah, ayo kita beli baju, tempat tidur, popok, mainan, dan semua yang dibutuhkan adik nanti!" Sora melanjutkan.

Youichi dan Mamori saling pandang melihat tingkah dua anak mereka.

"Kalian harusnya tahu, ibu sialan kalian masih sakit, bocah-bocah sialan. Lagipula adik sialan kalian baru akan keluar sembilan bulan lagi," jawab Youichi.

"Biarkan saja, You. Kita kan juga sudah lama tidak pergi bersama, aku ingin ke taman bermain," ungkap Mamori.

"Ya, ya, setelah beli perlengkapan buat adik. Kita ke taman bermain!" Sora menanggapi antusias.

"Tidak." Jawab Youichi tegas, "kau sedang sakit, dan aku tidak mau kau terlalu kelelahan. Kita antarkan anak-anak ini membeli keperluan adik sialan mereka sebentar lalu pulang. Tidak ada taman bermain!" Youichi mendelik tajam kearah Mamori. Ia kemudian melangkah duluan keluar kamar rawat Mamori.

"Baiklah. Ayo, anak-anak," Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian membimbing sora dan Izumi keluar.

Setelah keluarga kecilnya memasuki mobil, Youichi membawa mereka menjelajahi pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo.

Anak kembarnya itu tampak semangat saat mereka memasuki toko yang menjual perlengkapan bayi. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya, mereka menawarkan baju-baju yang mereka lihat pada orang tuanya, _box _bayi, selimut, kereta dorong, dan segala macam yang bisa mereka jangkau.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Youichi melihat tingkah anak-anaknya, "dan norak," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mamori tertawa kecil menatap Youichi, "itu artinya mereka sudah siap jadi kakak kan?" wanita itu melirik suaminya, "berarti mereka akan banyak membantu nantinya," ia kembali tersenyum.

Youichi tak membalas. Ia kembali memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang masih sibuk memilih perlengkapan untuk calon adik mereka.

Setelah Sora dan Izumi puas berbelanja, keluarga kecil itu melesat pulang, meskipun saat mereka melewati Kariya, Mamori, Sora, dan Izumi memaksa Youichi menghentikan mobilnya sebentar dan mampir ke toko langganan mereka itu.

"Kalian bertiga memang tidak puas kalau belum membuatku repot," gerutu Youichi saat tiga orang itu kembali ke mobil dengan membawa tiga kotak _cream puff_. Sementara itu mereka hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Youichi.

~Wakareru?~

Setelah sampai di rumah, pesta _cream puff_ pun dimulai, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Mamori, Sora dan Izumi berlomba menghabiskan _cream puff _paling banyak. Sementara Youichi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah tiga orang itu.

"Dasar monster-monster menjijikan," umpatnya sambil duduk di samping Mamori. Pria itu mengalungkan tangannya di bahu sang istri.

"Kau mau?" tawar Mamori sambil memamerkan satu potong_ cream puff_ isi coklat tepat di depan wajah Youichi, "kalau tidak mau ya sudah," wanita itu melanjutkan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban suaminya.

"Tch," Youichi menyepat pelan. Sementara Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah, ibu," panggil Izumi pelan. Mamori dan Youichi langsung menatapnya, begitu juga Sora. Pria kecil itu menoleh kearah sang adik sambil menyapukan punggung tangannya ke mulut, membersihkan _cream _yang belepotan di sana.

"Apa?" tanya Youichi datar.

"Maukah kalian berjanji satu hal?" Izumi balik bertanya, ia menatap kedua orang tuanya serius, "berjanjilah kalau kalian tidak akan bercerai dan tidak akan bertengkar lagi," ia melanjutkan sebelum keberaniannya lenyap.

"Berapa kali kukatakan kalau kau tidak perlu mencemaskan soal itu, adik sialan!" kata Sora tegas, "kau terlalu polos mau dibodohi bocah cebol itu!" lanjutnya.

"Sora-kun hentikan," tegur Mamori pelan, "ibu janji pada kalian kalau kami tidak akan bercerai, tapi ibu tidak bisa janji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi dengan ayah kalian," Mamori mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V, ia melirik Youichi diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ngapain aku harus melakukan hal bodoh begitu bocah sialan?" protes Youichi yang merasa permintaan anaknya itu konyol sekali.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya. Mamori segera mencubit lengan Youichi. Tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup membuat Youichi berjengit sakit.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Turuti saja. Memangnya suatu saat nanti kau punya rencana menceraikanku?" Mamori memotong kata-kata Youichi dengan cepat.

"Cih, merepotkan," gerutu Youichi, "baiklah anak-anak sialan. Aku berjanji. Kalian puas?"

Mamori tersenyum, begitu pula kedua anaknya.

"Sekarang kalian pergilah ke kamar kalian, aku punya urusan orang dewasa dengan ibu sialan kalian!" perintah Youichi sambil menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi runcing miliknya.

Sora balas menyeringai, "ayo, adik sialan!" ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret tangan Izumi. Menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau puas sekarang, heh?" tanyanya saat ia dan Izumi sampai di depan kamar.

Izumi mengangguk antusias.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak perlu cemas," kata Sora. Ia membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan masuk ke sana. Izumi mengikuti.

"Kau benar Sora-kun. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," uangkap Izumi.

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju jendela dan menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Mereka bertengkar, bukan berarti saling membenci. Mereka bertengkar karena saling peduli, saling mengkhawatirkan. Yah, seperti itulah cara mereka menyampaikan perasaan," kata Sora yang tumben sekali bijak.

"Benar Sora-kun. Di masa depan nanti, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti ayah dan ibu, yang akan selalu bersama," Izumi menanggapi.

Sora mendelik kearah adiknya yang tiba-tiba berbicara soal masa depan, "heh, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari otakmu. Kau tahu, untuk menjadi seperti mereka waktu yang dibutuhkan masih sangat panjang!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti kok. Kau ini, selalu saja melarangku untuk berfikir kesana," Izumi terkikik kecil.

"Karena belum waktunya kau memikirkan itu," jawab Sora.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? Surat cinta untukmu waktu itu masih ada padaku lho….," izumi mengerling nakal pada Sora, "aku sudah membacanya," ia melanjutkan.

Gadis cilik itu bisa melihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di pipi Sora. Ia tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya~ Sora-kun punya pacar!" ia berseru seenaknya.

"Heh… Apa maksudmu pacar. Jangan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu adik sialan!" protes Sora.

"Begitukah?" dengan jahil Izumi mengambil surat milik Sora yang masih ia simpan di laci meja belajarnya dan memamerkannya di depan wajah Sora.

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan orang yang memberimu ini sudah sangat dekat, fufufufu…..," Izumi tertawa licik.

"Hentikan, adik bodoh!" Sora menyambar surat itu, tapi sayang Izumi menarik kertas itu lebih dulu hingga sang kakak tidak berhasil merebutnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Izumi menjulurkan lidah dan berlari mengitari kamarnya sedangkan Sora mengejarnya, mencoba merebut surat itu.

~wakareru?~

"You," bisik Mamori pelan.

"Hm," Youichi membalas seadanya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Mamori menunduk menatap Youichi yang tiduran dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Youichi.

"Terima kasih," Mamori kembali berbisik. Tapi kali ini sukses membuat Youichi membuka matanya.

"Kenapa berterima kasih, istri jelek?" tanya Youichi sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Karena kau sudah membahagiakan aku, juga anak-anak, kau benar-benar suami dan ayah terbaik. Aku mencintaimu, sangat," Mamori mencium pipi Youichi kemudian menjatuhkan diri dipelukan suaminya.

"Aku juga Mamori. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku,"

Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Youichi barusan, "jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, seperti bukan kau saja!" ungkapnya.

"Cih, dasar istri sialan merepotkan!" gerutu Youichi yang sudah kembali normal.

Mamori tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia lupa, sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Youichi, ia lupa kapan pertama kali membentak Youichi, ia lupa kapan perasaan sayang itu tumbuh dalam hatinya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah akan ia lupakan, perasaan ini tidak pernah memudar.

"Aishitteru," gumam Mamori pelan.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Endingnya jelek? Enggak memuaskan? sebenarnya masih ada satu chap lagi untuk epilog. Karena kayaknya masih ada request yang belum terpenuhi. Tapi saia juga minta pendapat reader, kalo segini aja udah cukup, saia gak bikin epilognya. Tunggu juga yang SenaSuzu version ya...hehe

Oke minna, jangan lupa tinggalin review sebelum menekan tomol back, please...*puppy eye*


	5. Chapter 5

Minna…..*trerak dari atas pohon* masiah adakah yang setia menunggu datangnya fic gaje ini? Nyehehehehehe…. Hontou ni gomenasai karena saia gak bisa cepet update. Buat **undine-yaha, Merai Alixya Kudo, shirayuki nao, diangel, AeonFlux15, Enji86, Lionel Sanchez Afellay, Nasaka, Iin cka you-nii, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Levinanana, **dan **Icha yukina Clyne,** makasih banyak rippiunya ya…. Udah dibales lewat PM, terus buat yang gak log in,

**DarkAngelYouichi**: wkwkwkwkwkwk…. Soalnya kalo tbc nanti gak nyambung sama judulnya, nyehehehehehehe…. Ini epilognya ya… makasih :D

**DEVIL 'D**: kekekekekeke… yeah, manusia setengah setan dan setengah malaikat bertambah lagi. Sora?hihihihihi… cerita tentang dia kita intip bareng-bareng di side story-nya aja ya, yupz! Makasih banyak

**Zee rasetsu**: nyehehehehe…..gomen ne lama banget selesainya ni epilog, thanks for rippiu~ XD

**Chiuzue Shirayuki**: hehehehehe… makasih banyak ya.. :D ok deh XD

**Luminous: **heee? Hontou ni gomenasai…. Emang harus tamat, tapi cerita soal keluarga Hiruma gak berakhir sampe sini koq. Hehehehehehe….Hiruma gak bisa buang kata-kata itu sih, tapi kalo di fic saia satu lagi panggilnya ibu dan gak pake kata "sialan" tapi "cerewet" XD makasaih banyak ya….

**Sweetiramisu**: saia juga bahagiaaa…. Siap! Makasih banyak:D

**TheCido000: **Makasih MAX… ahahahahaha. Arigatou gozaimasu*bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Mayraa: **makasiiiiiih banyaaaakk…. Iya,ini udah update

**Ochibi: **iya, nyehehehehehe… karena begitulah cara mereka menyampaikan kasih sayang^_^ fave? Arigatou….

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login**: hehehehehehe… kalo chap-nya ampe berpuluh-puluh bisa-bisa ceritanya ngaco kayak sinetron XD makasih banyak. Ini epilognya ya…

**Micchhhiiieekkoo: **iya…. Siaaaaaaapppp ini dia ceritanya…

**Michu**: Yeaaah… tebakan kamu bener*ikutan treak-treak* XD Cuma judul yang ini aja koq tamat, cerita sebenernya masih berlanjut… ^_^

**Dakochan tumbuhgigi**: cewe apa cowo bisa diliat di sini..^_^ yupz, epilog udah datang

**Artwing san**: iya memang harus owari. Tapi bisa diliat di sini anaknya cewe apa cowo:D ini lanjutannyaa…

Yupz.. tak perlu lama-lama menggaje, kita mulai aja cerita akhir dari fic ini…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**By: Mayou Fietry **

**Sequel Devil Babysitter**

"_**Kalau di masa depan nanti aku punya keluarga. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mau mereka tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna….."**_

**WAKARERU?**

**genre: family, drama, dengan sedikit humor**

**warning: OC, OOC, jelek, ancur, gagal, typo, sisanya bisa kalian nilai sendiri**

**OMAKE**

**New Baby**

* * *

**Sembilan bulan kemudian**

"Istri sialan, dimana kunci mobilnya?"

"Ibu, dimana serealnya?"

"Ibu, kau menyembunyikan revolver punyaku kan?"

"Kalian bertiga ini berisik sekali!" Mamori melotot tajam kearah tiga orang yang sejak tadi merecokinya itu. Youichi, Izumi dan Sora langsung diam di tempat. Malaikat kesayangan mereka itu memang jadi sering emosian sejak sembilan bulan lalu, dan mereka, bahkan Youichi jadi langsung diam kalau Mamori sudah mulai mengomel.

"Tch," sang akuma berdecak kecil.

"Kunci mobil, ada di atas meja, You. Kau sendiri yang menaruhnya di sana semalam, sereal ada di lemari dan ibu bukannya menyembunyikan benda itu, Sora-kun. Kau memang belum berhak memilikinya. Kau yang membiarkan Sora bermain dengan senjata kan, You? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Mamori mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mendelik galak pada Youichi yang hanya dibalas cibiran dari sang suami.

"Semakin hari kau ini semakin cerewet, istri sialan. Biar bagaimanapun, bocah itu anakku. Aku akan mengajarkan dia untuk menjadi sepertiku," jawab Youichi. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian beranjak menghampiri Mamori.

"Kau juga seharusnya ingat, Sora-kun anakku juga, tidak akan aku biarkan dia jadi sepertimu," jawab Mamori tak mau kalah.

Sementara Sora hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah orang tuanya. "Kalau kau tidak berangkat sekarang kau akan telat ayah," ungkapnya seraya meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Youichi memandang putranya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Mamori. "Bocah itu benar, aku harus berangkat sekarang istri sialan," ucap Youichi. Ia menghampiri istri tercintanya untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada wanita itu dan sang calon bayi.

Mamori tersenyum simpul menyambut sikap Youichi. "Sebentar lagi aku dan anak-anak juga akan ke stadion," ungkapnya.

"Heh… memangnya kau yakin akan baik-baik saja nanti? Pikirkan calon bayi sialan ini, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Youichi bertanya, meski raut wajahnya tampak biasa, namun Mamori bisa menangkap rasa khawatir dari ucapan suaminya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa pun. Lagi pula, anak-anak sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa nonton pertandinganmu secara langsung kan?" Mamori kembali tersenyum seraya merangkul lengan Youichi. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat berangkat, tidak lucu kan kalau kapten datang terlambat," lanjut Mamori.

"Hm…." Youichi menjawab seadanya, ia melirik putra-putrinya yang tengah sarapan, seulas senyuman kecil nampak di sudut bibir setan penguasa Jepang itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di stadion, istri sialan," sekali lagi Youichi mengecup kening Mamori sebelum beranjak. "Bocah-bocah sialan. Jaga ibu kalian," perintahnya pada Sora dan Izumi.

Dua bocah kecil itu menoleh kearah Youichi. "Roger kapten!" jawab keduanya kompak.

Youichi menyeringai lebar sebelum ia melangkah keluar rumah.

~wakareru?~

"TOUCH DOWN!"

"YA-HA…!"

Sora, Izumi dan Yutaro berteriak kompak saat untuk kesekian kalinya tim milik ayah mereka merebut skor. Tiga anak itu berlompatan kecil sambil meneriakan kata-kata penyemangat pada ayah mereka dan anggota tim yang lain.

Sementara Mamori yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka bersama Suzuna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

"Mereka semangat sekali," ucap Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, kalau sudah besar nanti Sora dan Yutaro pasti akan jadi seperti ayah mereka," Mamori menanggapi.

"Haaa…. Ayahku memang paling hebat, dia sudah tiga kali mencetak _touch down_," kata Yutaro dengan bangganya.

"Benar, ayahmu hebat Yutaro-kun. Tapi ayahku jauh lebih hebat," jawab Izumi sambil tersenyum kearah Yutaro.

Yutaro melirik Izumi sekilas. "Bagaimana mungkin ayahmu lebih hebat? Dia saja belum mencetak _touch down_," tanya Yutaro.

"Keh, dasar cebol sialan. Posisi ayahku itu _quaterback_, tugasnya bukan mencetak _touch down_, tapi mengendalikan permainan. Ayahmu bisa mencetak banyak _touch down_ karena taktik yang dipikirkan ayahku, dan lagi harusnya kau ingat kalau bukan karena ayahku, ayahmu tidak mungkin mendapat julukan Eyeshield 21," tutur Sora dengan gaya yang amat sangat tenang. Benar-benar membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan Youichi.

Izumi melirik kearah Yutaro yang langsung diam mendengar kata-kata Sora. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, ayahmu memang hebat kok Yutaro-kun," Izumi mengusap bahu Yutaro seraya tersenyum manis.

Pria di sebelahnya itu menoleh dan membalas senyuman Izumi. Ada debaran kecil di hatinya dan tampak semburat merah di pipi pria kecil itu, membuat Sora berdecak kesal. Ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan temannya itu.

"Kalau bayi sialan itu sudah lahir, aku akan mengajaknya bertanding amefuto untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat," kata Sora yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu main amefuto? Adik harus jadi gadis manis seperti aku dan ibu," jawab Izumi sambil menatap Sora dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau bayi itu laki-laki?"

"Kalau begitu dia akan jadi pria baik, tidak seperti kau. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kalau adik kita nanti perempuan? Kau tetap mau bermain amefuto dengannya?"

"Bayi sialan itu laki-laki,"

"Dari mana kau tahu. Tidak mungkin, adik pasti perempuan!" Izumi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, seolah tengah menantang Sora.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sora melihat tingkah Izumi. "Kalau kubilang laki-laki ya laki-laki. Kau mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" bola mata Izumi berputar mendengar usul kakaknya.

"Kalau adik sialan itu perempuan, aku akan menuruti satu permintaanmu. Tapi kalau adik sialan itu laki-laki, kau jadi budakku selamanya, bagaimana?" seringai jahil yang sama persis dengan milik Youichi terlihat jelas di wajah tampan pria kecil itu.

"Taruhan itu tidak baik, Sora-kun. Tapi-"

"Kya….. Mamo-nee, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sora, Izumi dan Yutaro langsung menoleh kearah suara. Tampak Suzuna dan beberapa orang di sekitarnya tengah mengerubungi Mamori.

"Ibu…..!" teriak Sora dan Izumi bersamaan. Dua bocah itu melompat dengan cekatan menghampiri ibu mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku, tante sialan?" bentak Sora pada Suzuna. Tampak kilat kemarahan pada mata birunya.

"Hentikan Sora-kun, kau tidak sopan!" Izumi menatap Sora tajam sambil mendekati ibunya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu. Ia menatap Mamori yang terlihat menahan sakit. "Ibu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sepertinya, ini sudah waktunya," kata Suzuna pelan. "Kalian berdua beritahu ayah kalian, aku akan membawa Mamo-nee ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya memberitahu ayah? Dia kan sedang bertanding," tanya Izumi.

"Cebol, larimu kan cepat. Kau beritahu ayahku soal keadaan ibuku. Aku mau ikut ke rumah sakit," kata Sora tegas. Ia menatap Suzuna diakhir kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku juga," Izumi menanggapi.

"Tapi-"

"Yutaro-kun, kau bisa beritahu You-ojisan dan ayah kan?" Suzuna tersenyum lembut pada putranya. Memberikan semangat.

Kobayakawa junior itu menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat," kata Suzuna sembari membantu Mamori berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju mobil milik Suzuna.

Izumi dan Sora tak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemas di wajah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, keduanya terus mengamati ibu mereka. Tak dipungkiri, bahkan Sora merasakan kecemasan luar biasa. Ia takut, jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ibu dan calon adik mereka.

Pria kecil itu memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menarik nafas. Ia melirik adiknya yang juga menunjukan ekspresi cemas bercampur takut. Dengan memasang poker face yang ia pelajari dari sang ayah, Sora memamerkan sebuah seringai.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan kita, adik sialan?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan rasa takut dalam hatinya dan sang adik.

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan taruhan, Sora-kun? Kau tidak khawatir pada ibu ya?" tanya Izumi marah.

"Memangnya kenapa. Kita juga tidak bisa membantu calon bayi sialan itu keluar dari perut ibu kan? Kalau kau memasang wajah jelek seperti itu terus, bayi sialan itu pasti tidak mau keluar!" jawab Sora sekenanya.

Izumi terdiam sebentar. "Sora-kun," panggilnya kemudian.

Pria di sampingnya itu menoleh tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya adik ada di dalam perut ibu? Siapa yang menaruhnya disana?" tanya Izumi dengan tampang paling polos yang ia punya.

Sora menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kekekekekekekeke…." suara tawa yang amat mirip dengan milik Youichi Hiruma itu mulai terdengar. Sora memagangi perutnya menahan geli. Ia merasa adiknya yang selalu ia jaga dari semua hal berbau dewasa itu kelewat polos. Bahkan hal seperti itu saja masih ditanyakan.

Sementara Suzuna yang duduk di belakang kemudi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran putranya bisa bertanya hal-hal seperti itu. Padahal Yutaro saja tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu. _Benar-benar turunan setan dan malaikat yang jenius_, pikirnya.

"Kau mau tahu dari mana dan bagaimana cara bayi sialan itu bisa ada di dalam perut ibu, heh. Adik sialan?" tanya Sora sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izumi.

Sang adik mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Begini-"

"Tidak!" potong Suzuna cepat. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat kalau Sora akan menyampaikan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Izumi. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti saat kau masuk SMA, Izumi-chan," ungkapnya cepat.

"Tante sialan itu benar, adik sialan. Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti," Sora menanggapi.

"Akh…!"

"IBU?" Sora dan Izumi hampir beteriak bersamaan saat mendengar Mamori menjerit. Rasa cemas yang tengah mereka coba lawan kembali muncul di hati mereka. Keduanya menatap wajah Mamori yang nampak pucat. Izumi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

"Tante Suzu, bisa lebih cepat tidak?" tanya Izumi sambil menatap Suzuna.

"I.. Iya baiklah," jawab Suzuna yang juga mulai ikutan tegang. Ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum menginjak gas.

"Ibu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Izumi cemas. Ia berusaha melihat wajah ibunya yang duduk di bangku depan.

Mamori menangguk dengan sisa tenaganya. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajah mulus wanita itu. Membuat putri kecilnya semakin cemas.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa pun pada ibu. Tenang saja," Sora berbisik kecil di telinga Izumi seraya merangkul bahu adiknya itu. Mencoba menenangkan.

Izumi mengangguk pelan. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan hanya untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang melandanya.

"Ayo turun anak-anak," kata Suzuna yang baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit Jakomachi.

Sora dan Izumi dengan cekatan keluar dari mobil itu lalu segera membantu ibu mereka.

"kalian berdua cepat panggil suster!" perintah Suzuna yang juga membantu Mamori keluar.

Dua anak itu pun segera mengangguk dan lantas berlari menuju _loby_ rumah sakit dan menemui resepsionis.

"Selamat sore dik, ada apa?"

"Suster sialan, cepat panggilkan dokter sialan. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghancurkan rumah sakit sialan ini!" perintah Sora seraya memamerkan sebuah granat yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Raut sang suster resepsionis itu mendadak pucat. Setangah hati ia menganggap ancaman Sora adalah sebuah guyonan dan sebelah hatinya menganggap serius. Ia sempat mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tatapan mata tajam milik Sora yang seolah ingin menerkam dan mencabiknya. Tatapan mata yang sepertinya mirip dengan milik seseorang yang paling ditakuti di Jepang.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan wajah bodoh seperti itu-?"

"Suster cepat tolong ibu kami!" Izumi hampir berteriak memotong ucapan Sora yang sungguh tidak pantas diucapkan anak seumurannya.

Suster itu menatap Izumi. Menatap bola mata hijau emerald milik Izumi yang tampak sedih. Untuk beberapa detik ia juga bisa melihat warna mata itu juga mirip dengan seseorang. "A.. Apa yang terjadi pada ibu kalian?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Ibuku akan melahirkan," jawab izumi.

"Dan kalau kau tidak juga membantunya aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan rumah sakit sialan ini!" sambung Sora.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, suster itu segera berlari keluar. Saat ia bertemu Suzuna, dengan segera sang suster mengangsurkan kursi roda pada Mamori. Dengan kerja cepat dan cekatan ia sudah membawa Mamori ke ruang bersalin. Tentu saja setelah itu ia kembali ke meja resepsionis dan membiarkan dokter beserta para staf-nya bekerja.

Sementara itu Sora, Izumi dan Suzuna hanya bisa menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Izumi duduk di samping Sora yang tampak tenang dengan wajah pucat, sementara Suzuna malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sesekali ia menatap kearah pintu ruang bersalin dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kenapa Yuta lama sekali," ia bergumam pelan.

"Ibu….!"

Baru saja Suzuna menghentikan kalimatnya. Telinganya sudah mendengar kalimat itu yang kemudian disusul suara langkah-langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan. Suzuna menoleh cepat dan menangkap sosok Yutaro yang tengah berlari kearahnya bersama Youichi, Sena, dan semua anggota Amefuto Jepang lainnya. Bahkan tampak juga Karin, Julie dan Wakana.

"Bagaimana kondisi Mamori-chan?" tanya Karin pada Suzuna.

"Entahlah, Mamo-nee masih di dalam," Suzuna menjawab seadanya. Ia melirik Sena yang tampak cemas.

Sementara Youichi dengan raut wajah yang tenang berkat poker face miliknya menghampiri dua anaknya. Ia berjongkok di depan mereka dan memberikan pandangan datar. "Kenapa wajah kalian berdua jelek begitu?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Sora dan Izumi saling pandang kemudian menatap ayah mereka. Begitu juga anggota tim lainnya. Mata mereka semua terpaku pada sosok Youichi.

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka mengenal komandan neraka itu, baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan Youichi berada diantara putra-putrinya. Setan itu tampak berbeda. Ia tampak lembut dibalik topeng akuma-nya.

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja kan, ayah?" tanya Izumi.

Youichi menangguk. "Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan aku yakin kalau dia juga bisa melewati yang sekarang," jawabnya. "Kalian pasti tidak menghubungi nenek sialan kalian?"

Sora dan Izumi menggeleng kompak.

"Tch," Youichi berdecak kesal kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. "Cebol sialan, hubungi orang tua istri sialanku," perintahnya pada Sena sembari melempar sebuah handphone yang langsung ditangkap Taka yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat Sena.

"I.. Iya," jawab Sena segera menghubungi Mami Anezaki setelah menerima handphone dari Taka.

"Kau tenang sekali," Yamato berjalan mendekati Youichi. "Apa kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu pada istrimu?"

"Memangnya aku harus ngapain? Aku cemas juga tidak bisa membantu bayi sialan itu keluar dari perut istri sialan. Istri sialanku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, karena dia bukan wanita biasa," Youichi menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Yah, wanita yang berhasil hidup bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun tentu saja bukan wanita biasa," sahut Taka kalem sambil duduk di samping Sora dan Izumi. Ia kemudian membuka buku yang ia bawa. Mengabaikan tatapn Youichi yang menusuknya.

"Itu benar," sambung Yamato. "Kita memang tidak boleh terlalu cemas," ia melanjutkan dengan senyuman absolut-nya.

"Tuan Hiruma,"

Semua yang berada di sana menoleh mendengar suara itu. Seorang pria dengan stelan baju putih tampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang bersalin.

"Ya," jawab Youichi singkat dan tegas. "Ada apa dokter sialan?" ia berjalan mendekati pria itu. Youichi bisa melihat raut wajah pucat dokter yang kini tepat berada di depannya itu. Tapi ia tahu, ekspresi itu bukan karena terjadi sesuatu pada Mamori, melainkan rasa ketakutan sang dokter pada aura gelap miliknya.

"Se.. Selamat," ucapnya agak gugup.

Youichi menaikan sebelah alisnya yang entah mengapa membuat dokter itu tambah gemetar.

"Berhenti menakut-nakutinya, Ayah. Aku ingin dengar apa yang akan dia katakan!" kata Sora agak kesal sembari berjalan menuju ayahnya. Izumi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Youichi menoleh sebentar kearah Sora kemudian kembali menatap dokter di depannya. "Bagaimana kondisi istriku, dokter sialan?" tanyanya.

"Selamat, bayi anda…" dokter itu menelan ludahnya sebentar. Rasanya baru kali ini ia merasa takut pada keluarga pasiennya.

"Adikku sudah lahir?" pekik Izumi kegirangan.

Dokter itu mengangguk cepat. "Bayi anda laki-laki," akhirnya ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sudut bibir Youichi terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai bangga. Teman-teman di sekitarnya langsung memberinya ucapan selamat secara bergantian.

"Aku menang adik sialan," bisik Sora di telinga izumi. "Sesuai peraturan kau jadi budakku seumur hidup."

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja Sora-kun," sanggah izumi yang terlalu larut dalam kesenangan bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu istri dan bayi sialanku, dokter sialan?" tanya Youichi.

"Ehm.. Itu, sebenarnya nyonya Hiruma masih belum bisa ditemui-"

"Begitukah?" potong Youichi. Ia memamerkan deretan gigi runcing miliknya. Seolah siap menerkam dokter itu kapan pun ia mau.

"Tapi, anda bisa menengoknya sebentar," kata sang dokter akhirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Sora ikut-ikutan.

"Tentu saja kalian ikut bocah-bocah sialan," kata Youichi menatap dua buah hatinya. "Bukan begitu, dokter sialan?" kali ini bola mata berwarna hijau itu menatap sang dokter.

"Te.. Tentu saja," dokter itu mengagguk gugup.

Youichi menyeringai sambil menatap dua anaknya. "Ayo anak-anak," katanya kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia berrhenti sejenak menatap wanita cantik yang terbaring di tempat tidur tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sora dan izumi juga mengikuti arah pandangan ayah mereka.

"Ibu-"

"Diam," tegur Youichi dalam sebuah bisikan.

Izumi segera saja membungkam mulutnya kemudian mengangguk. Ia dan Sora kemudian mengikuti langkah ayah mereka yang mendekati tempat tidur dimana ibu mereka berbaring.

Tangan panjang milik Youichi membelai lembut rambut Mamori, membuat wanita itu menoleh kearahnya.

"You," ucapnya pelan dan parau.

"Hm," Youichi menjawab singkat. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di kening istri tercintanya. "Anak kita laki-laki," ia berbisik. Mamori mengangguk lemas.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Izumi.

Mamori menoleh kearah putrinya dan membelai rambut Izumi lembut. "Ya sayang, ibu baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum.

"Ibu harus banyak istirahat," sambung Sora dengan wajah datar. Mamori kembali mengangguk.

"Kami akan segera kembali," Youichi mengecup kening Mamori lagi sebelum ia memberikan komando pada putra-putrinya untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan malaikat kesayangan mereka itu istirahat.

~Wakareru?~

Setelah Mamori dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Barulah keluarga Hiruma dan teman-temannya diizinkan menengok Mamori dan putra kecilnya. Sora, Izumi dan bahkan Yutaro tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia mereka. Izumi berkali-kali mengecup adik kecilnya yang tengah berada dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Lucu sekali ya," ucap Yutaro. "Aku juga jadi ingin punya adik," ia melanjutkan.

"Minta saja pada orang tuamu cebol sialan," Sora menanggapi sambil menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana taruhannya?" ia kemudian melirik Izumi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali ya Sora-kun!" omel Izumi melihat tingkah saudaranya itu.

"Kekekekekeke….. Kau sudah berani membentakku ternyata," Sora menyeringai, ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku hitam dan mulai mencatat sesuatu.

"Dasar!" Izumi menggerutu kecil. Lalu menoleh kearah Yutaro. "Sora-kun benar. Kalau kau mau adik, minta pada ayah dan ibumu saja," kata Izumi.

Yutaro mengangguk kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan orang tuanya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan pasangan Kobayakawa itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" ia bertanya.

Sora dan Izumi juga ikut memandangi seluruh ruangan. Tapi tak menemukan orang tua teman mereka.

"Mungkin mereka di luar," kata Izumi.

Yutaro diam sebentar kemudian berlalu ke pintu keluar. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti melihat Suzuna dan Sena yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu Suzuna-chan, hanya saja-"

"Ahh… Sena, kau selalu saja begitu. Menyebalkan!"

Yutaro diam. Ia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tak berkedip. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat orang tuanya bertangkar.

"Ada apa Yutaro-" Izumi menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Yutaro. "Eh..?" ia memekik pelan.

Sora yang juga mengikuti langkah mereka memperhatikan tingkah dua orang itu. Ia menyeringai. "Cebol sialan, sepertinya yang akan bercerai itu orang tua sialanmu, bukan orang tuaku," ujarnya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"HIEEE…..!" Yutaro hampir berteriak.

"Sora-kun jangan ngaco!" Izumi memarahi.

Sementara Sora hanya terkekeh melihat tampang dua orang itu. Yutaro terdiam lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Izumi.

"Yutaro-kun!" panggil Izumi. Tapi pria kecil itu mengabaikannya. "Sora-kun, apa yang lakukan? Kau membuat Yutaro-kun bersedih!" tuntut Izumi seraya mendelik tajam kearah Sora.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun kan, aku cuma bilang kalau mungkin saja yang akan bercerai itu orang tuanya," jawab Sora santai.

"Tapi kau membuatnya sedih!"

"Itu juga yang dia lakukan padamu kan?"

Mata hijau milik Izumi menatap Sora lekat-lekat, namun tak mampu mengucapkan apa pun. Ia membiarkan Sora pergi dari hadapannya.

~Wakareru?~

"Suzuna-chan, kita tidak perlu membicarakan itu di sini kan?" tanya Sena pada istrinya yang masih ngambek.

"Tapi aku juga ingin memberikan adik buat Yuta. Pokoknya kau harus mau, aku harus hamil."

"HIEEE…..!" Sena memekik. Wajahnya yang masih tampak imut-imut memerah mendengar keinginan istrinya. "Jangan bicarakan hal ini di sini Suzuna-chan…" ungkapnya yang mungkin malu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah sampai rumah kita akan bahas itu lagi!" kata Suzuna kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sena.

~Wakareru?~

Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dalam naungan malam. Kini, kamar rawat Mamori sudah mulai sepi. Hnaya menyisakan Youichi dan anak-anaknya yang masih menemani Mamori.

"Ayah, adik akan kita beri nama siapa?" tanya Izumi seraya menatap ayahnya yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop tercintanya.

Youichi melirik putrinya itu sekilas. Ia menutup laptopnya dan berjalan menghampiri Izumi, Sora dan Mamori.

"Benar You, kau ingin menamainya siapa?" kali ini giliran Mamori yang bertanya.

"Yuya" ucap Youichi pelan.

"Eh?" Mamori memutar bola matanya. Sementara Izumi dan Sora saling pandang. "Sepertinya, aku pernah dengar nama itu," ungkap Mamori. "Tapi dimana, dan siapa yang mengucapkannya, aku lupa."

Youichi tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menatap Mamori sebentar kemudian memutar tubuhnya, melangkah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan tiga orang itu. Mamori memandangi punggung suaminya sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sora yang merasa aneh dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi ayah terlihat murung," Izumi berasumsi.

"Tidak usah memikirkannya anak-anak, ayah kalian akan baik-baik saja," ungkap Mamori seraya memberikan senyuman malaikat andalannya pada dua buah hatinya itu.

Izumi mengangguk kemudian membetulkan letak selimut Mamori. "Jadi, nama adik kita Yuya? Yuya Hiruma?" tanyanya.

Mamori tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar," Sora melompat turun dari kursinya lalu setangah berlari keluar dari kamar.

~Wakareru?~

Mata hijau emerald yang menawan milik Youichi Hiruma masih tak berkedip memandangi sosok bayi mungil dalam ruangan yang tepat berada di depannya. Begitu banyak bayi mungil yang terlelap di sana, dan satu bayi miliknya itu mampu membuat setan ini terus mengawasinya. Seolah bayi kecil itu akan lenyap jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar saja. Mulutnya sibuk membuat balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak datar.

_ Kenapa kalian begitu mirip? _Hati kecilnya bicara. Masih terus memandangi sosok putranya yang tengah terlelap dalam _box _bayi yang dan selimut biru yang hangat.

"Ayah,"

Youichi menoleh keasal suara saat ia mendengar panggilan itu. Matanya membulat melihat Sora yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya.

"Apa, bocah sialan?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau kenapa?" Sora malah balik bertanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan ayahnya. "Bukankah bayi itu menggemaskan," ungkapnya jujur.

"Keh, kenapa bicaramu jadi mirip ibu sialanmu, heh?" Youichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau tidak mirip harus dipertanyakan aku ini anak siapa," celetuk Sora yang sempat membuat Youichi menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Kekekekekeke…" manusia setengah iblis itu malah tertawa.

"Nama adik sialanku itu Yuya?" tanya Sora. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu seorang paman yang namanya sama dengan nama itu. Dia terus memperhatikan aku dan adik sialan waktu itu."

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Youichi yang langsung menatap mata biru milik putranya.

"Di jalan. Saat aku dan Izumi pulang sekolah. Dia membelikan _cream puff_ buat kami."

Youichi diam dan terus menatap putranya. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tapi bohong!" celetuk Sora yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang ayah.

Muncul tiga sudut siku-siku di dahi Youichi begitu mendengar pengakuan anak itu. "Bocah sialan. Beraninya kau!"

"Kekekekekekekeke….." Sora malah terkekeh. "Yuya itu nama kakekku kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang sejujurnya membuat Youichi terkejut. Namun berkat keahliannya, ia bisa menutupi perasaannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sama seperti caramu mencari tahu rahasia orang lain," jawab Sora kalem.

Selama sepersekian detik Youichi terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau putranya sudah sangat jenius diusia yang masih muda.

"Sudah ya.. Ayah sialan, aku mau menemui ibu dan adik sialan," Sora pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Youichi yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bahkan Mamori saja belum tentu tahu siapa itu Yuya," ia bergumam. "Kau memang hebat, Sora Hiruma," sekali lagi, setan itu menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan runcing.

~Wakareru?~

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Youichi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menatap sosok istrinya yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur seraya menatapnya. Youichi menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menghampiri istrinya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," jawabnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari putra-putrinya. "Mana bocah-bocah sialan itu?" tanyanya.

"Tadi mereka pulang bersama Ibu," jawab Mamori. "You, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap Youichi.

Suaminya itu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Mamori. "Kapan ibu sialanmu datang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" protes Mamori. " Ibu tadi datang tidak lama setelah kau keluar."

Youichi mengangguk.

"Yuya Hiruma itu, nama ayahmu kan?"

Youichi menoleh kearah Mamori mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kata siapa, istri sialan?"

"Aku ingat, waktu _Christmas Bowl_ aku pernah melihatnya. Dan waktu _Rice Bowl_ juga dia datang menonton kan?"

"Tch, kejadian yang sudah lama begitu, masih saja kau ingat. Dasar mantan manajer sialan," cibir Youichi.

"Sepertinya, ayah selalu mengawasimu, dia seolah selalu menjagamu, dia juga selalu mendukungmu kan?" Mamori menatap Youichi lekat.

"Entahlah," Youichi menjawab cuek.

"Kau menyayanginya kan?"

"Aku membenci-"

"Kau ingin membencinya, tapi nalurimu sebagai seorang anak tidak bisa melakukan itu," Mamori memotong ucapan Youichi dengan cepat.

Youichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata istrinya. Ia beranjak mendekati Mamori dan memberikan kecupan ringan di keningnya. "Kau tidurlah," ucapnya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku berharap kau akan menceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu," kata Mamori. Tapi sama sekali tak digubris Youichi. Wanita itu terus memperhatikan suaminya yang malah mulai sibuk dengan laptop. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Minggu depan Sora dan Izumi ulang tahun," ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingat," jawab Youichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Sekali lagi Mamori memperhatikan Youichi. Ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya tampak lelah. Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian merapatkan selimutnya dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur.

~Wakareru?~

Setelah empat hari Mamori istirahat total di rumah sakit. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Hari-hari keluarga kecil itu jadi tampak berbeda sejak kehadiran bayi mungil yang kini resmi bernama Yuya Hiruma. Yuya memiliki fisik yang lebih mirip dengan Youichi, rambutnya hitam pekat dan bola mata hijau tosca. Mungkin gigi-gigi Yuya juga akan seperti Youichi, runcing dan tajam. Sayang hal itu belum bisa dipastikan.

"Ayo, Yuya sayang… bilang _otanjoubi omedetou nee-chan_," kata Izumi pada adiknya yang tengah tiduran di _box _bayi. Hari ini ia dan Sora tepat berumur tujuh tahun, dan keduanya menganggap kehadiran Yuya adalah kado terindah yang mereka dapatkan.

Sora tersenyum kecil di samping izumi sambil terus memandangi adiknya. Sementara Yuya kecil itu hanya tertawa sambil menggeliat pelan. Matanya yang hampir sama dengan Izumi membulat memperhatikan kakak-kakaknya

"Kau juga kalau sudah besar mau jadi seperti ayah, heh. Adik sialan?" tanya Sora sembari menyeringai.

"Sora-kun jangan panggil dia seperti itu!" izumi menegurnya.

"Suka-suka aku, adik jelek. Kau itu kalah taruhan, sekarang jadi budak abadiku! Kekekekekeke"

"Dasar akuma," cibir Izumi pelan.

Tak jauh dari mereka tampak Mamori dan Youichi tengah mengawasi anak-anak itu. Mamori tersenyum kecil sementara Youichi sok cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet _favorite_-nya. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu Mamori.

"Melihat mereka aku jadi ingat sesuatu," kata Mamori memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya Youichi malas.

"Kau ingat tidak, waktu Ken masih kecil dan kita berdua merawatnya, lalu-"

"Lupa," Youichi memotong ucapan Mamori dengan santainya. Ia membuang muka dan terus sibuk dengan permen karetnya.

"Mou.. Kau ini!" kata Mamori sebal sambil memukul ringan lengan suaminya.

TING TONG

Mamori menoleh sebentar mendengar suara itu. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu depan. Mamori membukanya dan mendapati seorang pria yang mungkin berumur sekitar lima puluhan. Ia memperhatiakan pria itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya nampak tidak asing.

"Bingkisan untuk Youichi," kata pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Eh?" untuk beberapa detik Mamori tertegun. Ia menatap lagi pria itu sebelum menerima sebuah bingkisan yang lumayan besar. "_Domou arigatou_," ucapnya kemudian.

"Permisi,"pria yang berdiri di depannya itu kemudian pamit dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Mamori.

"KAKEK!"

Mamori rasanya hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak mendengar teriakan itu. Ia bisa melihat putranya-Sora melompat dan berlari menuju pria itu. Dengan cepat ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Kek," ucap pria kecil itu pelan.

"Kakek?"

Kali ini Izumi yang berbicara. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sora dan pria yang ia panggil kakek itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dengan segera Izumi memeluknya.

"Kenapa kakek tidak pernah menemui kami?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kakek sibuk, maaf ya anak-anak," jawab pria itu seraya mengelus puncak kepala Izumi dengan lembut.

Mamori masih diam di tempatnya. Ia kembali menatap bingkisan di tangannya dan membaca kartu ucapan yang tertera di sana. "Yuya Hiruma," ia bergumam.

"Tch,"

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Youichi sudah ada di sampingnya. Menatap pria yang tengah bersama dua anaknya itu dengan pandangan malas dan benci. Tapi, Mamori juga bisa melihat raut rindu dari wajah setan di sampingnya itu.

Youichi berbalik dan siap untuk pergi kalau saja Mamori tak menahan tangannya. Pria itu menoleh kearah Mamori. Tapi Mamori mengabaikan pandangan membunuh suaminya. Ia memilih untuk menemui pria tadi.

"Ayah," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah dulu, akan kubuatkan teh," lanjutnya.

Pria itu-Yuya menatap Mamori. Menatap senyuman tulus milik malaikat itu. Kemudian menatap Youichi yang tengah membuang muka. Atau mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Mamori. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih banyak ya," ia menyentuh pipi Mamori penuh kasih sayang. "Aku titip Youichi padamu."

"Tak perlu ikut campur tua bangka-"

Youichi tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karna Yuya-ayahnya dengan cepat memeluk Youichi. Erat.

Satu detik.

Youichi tak menolak dan membiarkan sang ayah memeluknya. Entahlah. Sepertinya ia merindukan saat seperti ini. Ia bahkan lupa, kapan orang tuanya memberikan pelukan padanya.

Di sampingnya, Mamori tersenyum. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Youichi. Membiarkan suaminya membalas pelukan itu.

Youichi masih diam dan membiarkan Yuya terus memeluknya. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan sang ayah.

"Terima kasih,"

Telinga runcing itu mampu mendengar dengan jelas desisan ayahnya yang terdengar tulus. Ia tak merespon. Detik berikutnya Youichi melepaskan pelukan itu. Tanpa bicara apa pun ia berlalu menuju rumahnya.

"Ayah, kalau kau mau datanglah setiap waktu ke sini," kata Mamori lembut.

"Benar, kakek bisa bermain di sini bersama kami," lanjut Izumi.

"Terima kasih anak-anak, kalau ada waktu luang, aku akan mampir."

"Ayah jangan lupa jaga kesehatan ya," ucap Mamori. Yuya tersenyum sambil menatap menantunya.

"Ya, sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu," ia kembali berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Mamori. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur bisa melihat sosok ayah dari suaminya yang selama ini selalu menjadi misteri. "Ayo masuk anak-anak," ajaknya kemudian melangkah kembali ke rumahnya.

"You," ucap Mamori pelan seraya mengecup pipi suaminya saat ia menemui Youichi di ruang keluarga. "terima kasih sudah menjadi suami terbaik," lanjutnya.

Youichi menyeringai. "Ayah sialan itu bawa apa?"

"Hm.. Sepertinya baju untuk Yuya junior," jawab Mamori sambil membuka bingkisannya.

"Ini ulang tahun terbaik, terima kasih ayah, ibu," ungkap Izumi mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Sora hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menuju adiknya. "Kau juga bahagia kan, adik sialan?" ia menyeringai.

Yuya junior itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat seringai kakaknya.

**OWARI**

Dengan gajenya

* * *

Nyahahahahahahahaha…

Saia pengen ngucapin makasiiiiiih banyaaaakk buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, dan menyempatkan diri buat kasih ide. Akhirnya nama yang dipake buat anak HiruMamo malah Yuya, saia kepikiran nama itu waktu baca ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya fic ini. Gaje? masih banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan? itu artinya cerita ini tetap bisa berlanjut#dor

O iya, saia mau minta maaf buat teman-temen yang request anak HiruMamo kembar lagi, gak bisa terlaksana, gomen sangat.

Nah, gimana kelanjutan cerita keluarga Kobayakawa? Nyehehehehehe akan kita bongkar bersama-sama nanti.

Terakhir Minna… silahkan review sebelum menekan tombol back

Arigatou Gozaimasu… sampai ketemu dicerita yang lain…..


End file.
